


Snow and Sun

by purplepop96



Series: Sorceress [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Humor, Baby Daughter, Dark Comedy, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Am Attached to My Original Characters, Illegitimacy, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Dad, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Single Father, Single Father Loki, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepop96/pseuds/purplepop96
Summary: An alternate version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Loki, god of mischief, falls in love and has a child. His lover, a servant named Runa, seems to be the only Asgardian who understands Loki and his feelings while also sharing a love for their unborn daughter. The events of the MCU are now shaped around this little family through their highest and lowest points.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sorceress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Our First Moments Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My royal blood has affected my sympathy toward the common-folk and those in other realms. 
> 
> So why did my heart stop when I saw her? Why did I became more accepting once I spoke with her?
> 
> Is this what love is?

In the year 2004, Asgard was at its most peaceful. The Nine Realms faced no harm, the people were at ease, and the royal family had no tensions – a true rarity. Unknown to any Asgardian was the cycle of events that would follow this fateful year.

Loki and Thor did what they normally did for the past thousand years: fighting. Not the brutal and bitter fighting associated with the brothers, but instead were sparring. They were Asgardians after all, a normal love for fighting was in their blood.

"Brother," said Thor breathing heavily and pinning Loki to the ground. "Your physical strength is no match for mine.

Loki laid pinned on the ground, annoyed by Thor's enjoyment of the situation.

"Yes, but your intelligence on the other hand."

Before answering, Loki held out his hands, using to music to boost himself up while knocking Thor to a wall.

"Is severely lacking," Loki finished.

Thor slowly stood up, holding his back as he did so.

"Brother, you have shot me outside the sparring area. You have technically lo . . ."

"Thor, do you really think the enemy will only fight you in a small space while following sparring rules? I knew you weren't the brightest but I didn't think you were this naïve," mocked Loki.

Thor, now fully standing up, looked at Loki with an intense expression.

"Listen well, brother. I . . ."

Before Thor could finish, a young servant entered the room. Based on the shocked look on her face, she did not realize the two gods would be sweaty and shirtless.

"Umm . . ." said the servant warily. "The All-Father requested your presence in the throne room. He sent me to escort you."

"All right then," answered Loki. "We'll get cleaned ourselves and then follow you."

The servant nodded nervously and looked at the hall as the brothers cleaned themselves and put on their clothes.

When finished, the brothers walked to the servant. Loki looked at her and said "I'm sorry if we surprised you. I do not fault you for coming in. It was a request by the All-Father after all."

The servant then smiled at Loki and then guided him and Thor to the throne room.

Several hours had passed and Loki laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the servant he met earlier.

He had never seen her before so she was definitely a new servant, but she seemed several hundred years old. Most new servants were in their twenties and spent the rest of their lives, which was usually a little under five thousand, working in the castle.

What had made this woman change her work much later than most?

Loki was also shocked by her appearance. The servant had long and curly dark blonde hair, which was not unusual for Asgardians. Her eyes however, they were green, an eye color Loki had never seen on an Asgardian except for him. Though Loki's eyes were a deeper and darker shade then hers, the fact that she had an extremely rare eye color surprised him.

Loki fell asleep that night thinking of the servant who he truly considered beautiful.

* * *

Loki had seen the servant a few times in the past year through glances, but he never interacted with her.

It wasn't until one day where Loki felt furious that he finally interacted with her one on one.

It was a day where Odin had been giving more attention to Thor than Loki. This was not strange, since Loki always knew Odin was fonder of Thor than himself. What did anger him was Odin mocking Loki about his lack of physical strength. Though it seemed merely joke-ish, Loki was upset over the ordeal. All he wanted was the respect of his father, and whatever Loki did never seemed to please him.

The castle garden was the only place where Loki felt truly relaxed, and so it was no surprise when he went there so soon after the situation with Odin. What was surprising was that someone else was at the garden when Loki entered.

It was the young servant.

Loki gasped when he saw her and the servant heard this and turned around, the same shocked look on her face that he saw when he first saw her.

"Hello, miss," said Loki. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The servant nodded and turned to face the garden's pond as Loki walked over to her and sat on the stone bench. Loki looked at the plants, in awe over their constant beauty, and asked the servant a simple question.

"I have seen you around the castle recently. I hope you don't mine me asking, but what is your name?"

The servant took a deep breathe before answering.

"Runa, Runa Brandtsdottir."

"Runa," said Loki after a minute of silence. "I've never heard that name before, but it's very lovely."

Runa laughed and blushed. For the first time since Loki met her, she looked truly comfortable.

"Thank you. I know who you are. Everyone knows Prince Loki."

Loki lightly laughed at her comment and asked her a question. "What are you doing in the garden?"

Runa looked into Loki's eyes before answering. "I could ask you the same question."

"Very clever. Well, even though I asked first, I will answer," said Loki. "I was angry at my father, so I came into the garden to calm down. It's such a peaceful place."

"I can understand that," Runa said.

Loki looked at her with confusion. "You understand?"

Runa sighed. "I have a rough relationship with my father."

Loki nodded and stared into the pond, watching the lily pads glide across the water.

The two stood in silence for a while before it was broken by Thor.

"Loki? Where are you?" Thor loudly asked in the hall.

Loki sighed and stood up from the bench. He walked towards the entrance and then looked back at Runa. "I enjoyed our talk. I hope to see you again."

Loki then left the room, not seeing the deep blush on Runa's face.

* * *

It was only a few weeks later when Loki and Runa meant again.

Loki was in his room, reading a book about magic. He was practicing what he read when Runa walked into the room.

"Loki, sir."

Loki looked up to see Runa, carrying a book in her hand.

"The All-Mother wanted me to give this to you," Runa said. "She said it would further your studies."

Runa walked up to Loki, handing him the book before walking away to leave.

"Wait!" said Loki. "I wanted to talk to you."

Runa turned to him in shock. What did a prince want to talk to a servant about? Runa nodded and went to Loki. She sat next to him on his bed.

"I've been curious about what you said to me a few weeks ago," Loki spoke. "I wondered about your troubles with your father. I have never meant anyone with family troubles like me. I wondered if it involves similar reasons."

Runa took a deep breath before briefly answering. "I never had the respect of my father."

"Me neither," said Loki. "He always liked my brother more than me. I think part of it is my lack of physical strength, but I think there is a stronger reason. A reason he is hiding from me."

"I understand," Runa said. "My father, he was disappointed with me since my birth. He wanted a son, but instead he got me."

Loki looked at Runa in shock. Her father did not love her? His lack of love for her was based on her gender? What a foolish reason for someone to not love their child.

"My father is Brandt, a soldier," said Runa. "He is a respected commander among his troops. He wanted his child to be a soldier like him. When I was born, he became more hateful. Angry that he did not sire a son. He and my mother tried, but they could never create another child. After nine hundred years of living with hate and disrespect, I left and promised to never come back."

Runa had a single tear drop from her eye and slowly fall down her cheek. Loki reached his hand for the tear, using his thumb to remove it from her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," Loki said. "I would not have asked you if I knew it would be troubling for you to say."

"No, no it is alright," said Runa while looking up at Loki. "I have never told anyone about that before. I felt comfortable telling it to you. You seem respectful and understanding. I like that."

Runa smiled at Loki while both their face were getting increasingly close to one another. When at an extremely close distance, they kissed one another.

They kissed for five seconds before Runa opened her eyes widely and pulled back.

"I, I'm sorry Loki. I did not mean. . ."

"Runa," said Loki. "Wait, let's think this out."

Runa didn't listen. She ran out the room, leaving Loki to reflect.

* * *

Several weeks had passed and Loki could not stop thinking about his kiss with Runa.

She seemed to enjoy the kiss at first, but why did she pull away? Why it the fact that she was a servant and Loki a prince? Perhaps she was worried about the possibility of the kiss being discovered and did not want to face punishment for her actions, even though both she and Loki were both equally to blame.

It was a calm November evening when Runa was walking through the castle. She had just finished her last task for the day and was going to the servants' chambers.

Loki was also walking through the castle's halls. He was enjoying desert with Thor and Sif and had decided to return to his chambers for the rest of the night. He was looking down while walking and Runa was lost in her thoughts. Most likely why the two did not see each other before they accidently bumped into one another.

Loki looked up to see Runa just realizing who he was.

"Loki," said Runa uncomfortably.

"Runa," Loki said before taking a deep breath. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Umm, I do not know if . . ." Loki did not let her finish.

"Runa, please."

Runa sighed. "Alright. Let's talk."

Loki guided Runa towards his chambers. He motioned for her to sit on his bed.

Loki spoke first. "I – I know our last conversation was awkward."

"Loki," said Runa. "I was worried about the effects of the kiss. What if it went further? Surely someone would discover. Probably Heimdall would know and tell the All-Father. How would he punish us? I can-"

"Calm down," Loki interrupted.

Runa took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I enjoyed the kiss. I really did. I just don't want to get in trouble. I have already ran away from my family and home, I cannot risk them knowing about my presence here."

"Then let's be careful," said Loki. "We'll meet at night and when we are questioned, I will answer."

Runa looked at Loki with confusion in her eyes. "You would do all that for me?"

Loki put his hand on her cheek. "Of course."

Runa smiled brightly and kissed Loki. Loki was in shock of the swift kiss, but he soon relaxed and passionately kissed her back.

After a few moments of soft kissing, Runa's back fell on Loki bed and their kissing became more sensual. Loki, becoming hot and sweaty, took his jacket off. Runa noticed and pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?" questioned Runa.

Loki leaned towards Runa's ear. "Fully."

Runa smiled and slowly removed her dress. The love she was feeling she had never felt before. After hundreds of years of hate and disappointment from her family, she finally felt respected.

Loki and Runa had sex that night. They fell asleep cuddling and with a feeling of true love.

They should have realized how quickly they would have been discovered.

* * *

"Loki Odinson!"

Loki went stiff from the noise. He instantly sat up from his chair and dropped his book. The voice of his mother mad always scared him. It was always a fear whenever Loki decided to be troublesome.

But this time, he did not know what he did.

"Loki," said his mother's voice, which sounded like it was nearby.

Loki turned around to see his mother, arms crossed and face full of fury.

"Your father wants to see you, he seems rather upset."

Loki nodded nervously and stood up from his seat, walking past his furious mother.

Loki tried to walk as slowly as possible when in the hall. He wanted to be prepared for Odin's supposed anger. Even if he didn't know where this anger had come from. Though he walked slowly, Loki thought he had reached the doors of the throne room too fast, but there was no turning back. Loki took a deep breath and opened the golden doors.

Odin sat on his throne with Heimdall standing by his side. When his eyes landed a Loki, Odin stood up from his throne and walked down the steps.

"Loki", said Odin as his voice echoed throughout the room. "Heimdall has reported to me about your recent behavior."

Loki gulped at this comment. Did they know about Runa? This could not be good, thought Loki.

"Heimdall told me you have slept with a servant. Is this correct?"

Odin could see Loki's small nervous movements. He knew Loki was hiding something.

"Loki?" once again questioned Odin, with this time being louder.

"I have," answered Loki. "But it was out of love from both of us."

Odin nodded, but still did not look happy.

"A servant is not who a prince and god should fall in love with."

"So what?" Loki said back angrily. "Can I not find my own path in life? Do I not deserve a happy ending? Does Runa not deserve someone to love her?"

Odin, a bit taken aback by Loki's sudden anger, breathed deeply in the now silent room. He had never seen Loki speak so passionately about another women before. Why was Loki so heartfelt of a simple servant?

"I'm guessing her name is Runa?" questioned Odin after a few moments of silence. Loki looked up at Odin, then quickly looked down again. Loki knew he would have to answer Odin in order to continue his relationship with Runa.

"Runa remains me of myself," said Loki continuing to look down at the gold floor. "We have similar past experiences. We share the same thoughts and we have goals for ourselves. I have never met a women, not even a person, like her."

After he finished speaking Loki moved his head up to see Odin. To his surprise, Odin was smiling, as if he was proud of Loki. But why?

"She remains me of me and your mother," said Odin. "She was raised by witched, scoffed at by most. That did not stop me from falling in love with her. She became a respected women among Asgard. Without her, I would never have you and Thor."

Loki was confused. Odin understood him? Loki never related to Odin. It was Frigga whom took the time to understand Loki, while Odin choose Thor. Why was Odin suddenly acknowledging Loki's feelings?

"I will allow you to continue your relationship with Runa, Loki. But promise me this: respect her and never regret the time you will spend together."

Loki, for the first time for what felt like forever, was relieved. He smiled at Odin before speaking once again.

"Thank you father. Thank you so much."

* * *

Loki walked back to his chambers with the largest and happiest smile on his face. Luckily, there were no servants to see Loki's display of happiness. They would have been scared, as Loki was never the god who was joyful at most times. Sadly, his joy was about to be disrupted by his older- not to method much buffer and dumber- brother, who had a smile of his own when his eyes met Loki's. What a disappointing way to end such an ebullient moment.

"Loki," said Thor as he walked closer to his younger brother. "I've heard you fallen in love. How unusual for a bitter soul such as yourself.

"Watch your tongue Thor!" Loki snapped. "Am I not allowed to feel heartfelt about a woman? Do I not deserve love?"

Thor quickly shook his head.

"No brother, no. I am surprised that you can be so compassionate. Though you are my brother and I have seen you act kindly, I have never seen you … well, in love. I have seen the many servants who work in this palace, some of whom I do find attractive. But you, I thought you would never take the first step in confessing your feelings, especially to a servant. Oh my brother, I have never been more proud of you than I am right now."

"Should I take this as a compliment or an insult?" questioned Loki.

Thor's smile turned into a brief frown. "Loki, why do you always have to end my moments of kindness towards you. I am happy for you. Why would I not be?"

Loki sighed and looked away from Thor. For once in their long lives, Thor had a point.

"Thank you," said Loki, seemingly out of character. "I am glad you understand."

Thor turned to his brother, shocked by his sudden thankfulness.

"I spoke with Runa earlier," said Thor, which made Loki finally face him. "She is a lovely woman. She seemed nervous when I first spoke to her, but she eventually calmed down. Her voice is exquisite, so intelligent. She spoke of you in a high manner. You seem to have much in common with her. Her eyes remind me of yours. They're green, but a lighter shade. Still, it is not common to see a green-eyed Asgardian."

Loki nodded after Thor's statement. They continues their walk to Loki's room in silence, yet with a mutual understanding of one another. These brothers fought much, but this was one of those moments where they seemed to be in agreement with one another. Who knows how long this tranquility would last for.

When the brothers reached Loki's chambers, they saw Runa looking at the balcony window. When the footsteps echoed through the room, Runa turned around to see the Asgardian princes. Thor lightly smacked Loki's back a few times before leaving the two lovebirds alone. The older prince thought the two might want to chat.

Loki walked towards Runa, who had a light smile on her face.

"I heard you talked to the All-Father," stated Runa. "Judging by the joyful look on your, I would guess the conversation went well."

Loki nodded his head while continuing to walk towards Runa. "I explained you to him. My father, is an interesting man. As I told you, he respects Thor more than me. I was surprised when he understood my feelings towards you. He said he saw himself in me. I'm not sure if I should believe him, but I am just glad he approves of our relationship."

After Loki spoke the last sentence, Runa ran up to Loki and hugged him. Loki, in shock over the abrupt hug, wrapped his own arms around his love. He thought could hear crying. Was Runa upset?

"Runa?" asked Loki worriedly. "Are you…"

Loki did not get the chance to finish his last question. Runa lifted her head from Loki's chest and looked into his deep eyes with joyous tears.

"I'm so happy. All my life has been filled with rejection. This feels like the first time where someone respect my feelings. It feels so . . . so wonderful."

Loki put his hand on Runa's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I swear, I will never disappoint you. I want the rest of your life to be filled with happiness."

Both Loki and Runa leaned into each other for a deep kiss. If they could, they would make this kiss last for a lifetime.

* * *

Weeks passed and Asgard's castle was more joyful than it had ever been. Part of it may have been the blooming romance between Loki and Runa and the acceptance of it from the royal family.

This joy would should be tested.

It was a late night in Asgard. The night sky was a deep - almost black - blue and the star were glowing at their brightest. Loki was currently looking at the sky. His eyes went from star to star. He had not seen the stars at their brightest for a long time.

His enjoyment of the stars was interrupted by a knock at his door. Loki turned around to see Runa, who was nervously hiding behind the door with a scared look on her face.

"Runa," said Loki. "What is wrong? Do something happen while you were working today?"

Runa walked up to Loki with the same nervous appearance on her face. When she was at a close distance, he put one hand on her cheek and used the other to stroke her dark blonde hair. Runa continued to remain silent, which greatly worried Loki.

"Runa," breathed Loki. "Tell me your worries."

Runa lifted her head to look Loki in the eye. He gulped nervously before speaking.

"I went to the healers today because I have not been feeling well for the past week."

Loki instantly panicked. "Are you okay. Are you sick?

Loki waited for a response from Runa. The room was silent before Runa finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tagging function on this website is amazing. FanFiction.net is quaking in its boots.


	2. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our love has been compromised for only six months, both of us are the equivalent of nineteen in Midgardian years. 
> 
> How did we conceive a child so quickly?
> 
> Well, I know the answer to that, but the shock has left my mind in a daze.
> 
> But perhaps this was the path my life was might to go. Furthermore, it sounds pleasant. Maybe everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You made it past the first chapter. Your prize is straining your eyes with more reading. You're welcome. I hope all of you like the super creative chapter title.

Loki froze as soon as Runa spoke that fateful word.

Pregnant.

_Pregnant._

How did this happen? Sure, he and Runa did have sex a few times, but they were not trying to reproduce. Loki and Runa had only been dating for three months and they were not married. Most Asgardians had children after a few years of marriage. Illegitimate children were often mocked by Asgardian society. Loki would never want his own child to feel unwelcomed by their people. He was a prince too, so his illegitimate child might be rejected just for their birthright. Surely his family would not accept his bastard child.

Thor might be excited over the prospect of becoming an uncle and would probably be good around children. Frigga would most likely be disappointed, but she would probably help Loki through Runa's pregnancy and raising the child. Odin, oh Odin would be disappointed, which would probably be an understatement. Most Asgardians have their first child when they are in their two thousands. Loki and Runa were much too young, with Loki being a bit over one thousand and Runa being a little under a thousand.

"Loki?"

Loki quickly shook his head, moving his focus from his thoughts to Runa, who was watching him with a wary expression.

"Umm… H-How far along are you?" Loki stumbled.

Runa curled her fingers through her hair while answering. "I fou-I found out this afternoon. The healer said I was a little under three months."

Three months? Loki and Runa could not hide her pregnancy for long, as Runa's stomach would should grow and reveal a baby growing inside. Loki would have to tell his family soon. How could he do that without getting in trouble with his father?

After minutes of the soon-to-be parents being lost in their thoughts, Loki decided to break the silence.

"Runa," said Loki while holding his hands with Runa's. "I am happy for us. I truly am. Though we are young, I think we can spend the next months preparing for the baby. We will raise our child to be a wonderful Asgardian. One who is smart, brave, and kind. Runa, I believe from the bottom of my heart, that we both have the ability of raising a wonderful child."

When his speech was finish, Runa looked to Loki with joyful tears in her eyes. Oh how she was worried of Loki's reaction to the news. She trusted Loki in the fact that he would care for the unborn child, but she was still scared at the possibility of rejection. Her family would have surely never supported her unborn child. She was glad that she finally had someone like Loki in her life, someone who cared her during the toughest times.

"But, my family," said Loki. "I worry about their reactions. This is a royal child out of wedlock. They may not accept the child."

Runa heart sunk at that moment. Her child might feel unwanted just because of them being illegitimate. She did not want her own life experience to be felt by her child.

"But you and I will love them no matter what," Loki stated. "I will make sure our child feel all the love it can. It will never feel the loneliness you and I have felt during our lives. I promise you."

Loki kissed the top of Runa's head before speaking again.

"Surely you must be tired. Why don't you sleep in my bed for the night?"

Runa nodded and was guided to Loki's bed. She laid against his soft pillows and yawned. Loki was correct about her sleepy state. Runa fell asleep cuddling against Loki. Before Loki drifted off, he noticed Runa's hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, the young couple was woken by the sun rays shining on their bodies through Loki's window. Loki straighten up his stance first. He looked down at his clothes. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore the day before. A further look at Runa showed she had also not changed into her nightwear. They must have been so tired from the night before.

Loki stood up from his bed and went to his drawers. He was looking for clothes when Runa asked him a question.

"Loki? About last night… are you still sure… about?"

"Yes," answered Loki immediately. "I meant every word I said."

Runa nodded and lifted herself off the bed. She walked over the Loki and hugged him from behind. "Thank you," she breathed.

"You're welcome, my love," said Loki. "Why don't you go back to your chambers. I need to talk to my father."

Runa removed her hands from Loki's waist. "What do you need to discuss with the All-Father?"

Loki took a deep breath before speaking. "I need to tell him about your pregnancy. The sooner he knows, the better he will take the news. I know he will be disappointed, but he will be less so if I tell him today. While I talk to him you should get changed. I am sure he will want to meet you after I tell him the news."

Loki turned around to face Runa after his statement. He saw the panicked expression on her face along with the nervous movements of her body. Loki leaned into Runa, their faces only mere inches apart.

"Worry not. Everything is going to be okay. You, me, and the baby are going to be fine."

Loki then passionately kissed Runa. Though, Runa's eyes were opened in shock at first, she soon closed them, allowing herself to be loved with the man of her dreams.

... 

Loki's footsteps interrupted the silence that once filled the palace halls. He was awake at an unusual hour but he could not sleep for any longer. He must tell Odin the news as quickly as possible.

Loki soon reached the chamber of his parents. They were most likely awake by now. Both Frigga and Odin were early risers, as they both had their daily royal duties. Loki was scared, worried about the reactions of his mother and father. Though Loki respected and loved his mother more, the reaction of Odin was most thing Loki ever thought of. Despite his fears, Loki knew he must tell them about Runa's pregnancy as soon as possible, with soon being right now. Loki lifted his arms and opened the doors the chambers of his mother and father.

"Hello?" questioned Frigga as she heard doors open. "I am sorry, but me and my husband are prepar - Loki? What are you doing here this early?"

Before Loki could answer, Odin entered.

"Frigga dear, what is happening. Oh Loki, why are you here?"

Loki gulped nervously. Both Frigga and Odin were right in front of him, confused on why he was there so early in the morning. Loki thought he could make small talk before telling him the news, but based on their current expressions, Loki knew small talk would not work. He would have to tell them now.

"Loki," spoke Frigga, walking up to her son and putting a hand on his cheek. "You seem troubled. What bothers you at this hour?"

"It-" Loki paused for a moment before spoking again. "Runa is pregnant."

Odin and Frigga stood with still expressions, taking news of their son's to be status as a father. Odin was the first one to speak.

"Loki, what did you do?"

"I meant for none of this to happen. This was not planned by Runa and me. It simply happened. We were as shocked as you were when we found out. Though we both are just as confused as you, we plan to accept the consequences. I promised to greatly assist her in raising our child. I am sorry if I have disappointed you both, but I will raise my child, with or without your approval."

Odin stopped moving towards Loki. Based on his facial expression, Loki guessed he was processing what he said. Odin turned around and walked to his washroom as he closed the doors behind him. When Odin did so, Frigga walked to her youngest son, putting his hands in hers when she was close enough.

"Have long have you known? How far along is she?" asked Frigga.

"She told me last night. She said she was almost three months."

Frigga breathed deeply, reflecting on the news told by Loki. After a minute of deep thinking, she spoke again.

"Where is she?"

"She was getting dressed," answered Loki. "She might be done by now. Probably near my chambers. Do you want me to take you?"

Frigga quickly nodded in response. Loki then turned around and walked out the room. He could hear his mother walking behind him. As they walked the halls, mother and son did not speak. Loki, frightened over the fear of Frigga not approving of Runa, did not think a conversation was right for this current moment. Soon, Loki could see Runa outside his chambers, most likely waiting for Loki to return. Frigga must have seen Runa too, as she sped up her pace and walked past Loki and went straight to Runa. Runa could hear footsteps and turned around, expecting Loki to return from his parents' chambers. She was surprised to see the All-Mother walking towards her.

"You must be Runa," said Frigga as she walked closer to Runa. There was a warm smile on her face. Runa did not respond, as she was beyond nervous to see the All-Mother right in front of her. "Hopefully my son has been kind to you."

Frigga's last comment made Runa feel more confident. "Yes," Runa answered with a slight smile. "He's a very sweet man. I think he will be a good father."

Loki stopped moving at that movement, surprised by Runa's sudden compliment. He soon recovered from the surprise and walked over to Runa to stand by her side. When close enough, Loki wrapped his arm around Runa's waist.

"I thought you would like her, mother," said Loki.

"I think I am fond of her too," said a mysterious voice.

The three looked around the halls, looking for the source of the voice. Loki's eyes eventually came across Odin who was walking towards the group. Loki could tell when Runa saw Odin, as she had a sudden nervous movement and leaned closer to Loki.

"You seem like a wonderful women. I know you will be a great mother to my grandchild. And if my son ever hurts you, come to me. I will make sure you are respected by all in this palace."

Runa processed Odin's statement for a good minute. She was respected by the All-Father and All-Mother? In the last few months of her life, she was finally being understood by others. In her almost thousand years of living, she finally felt comfortable with herself. Runa looked up at Loki, who smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Runa then looked towards Odin and Frigga.

"Thank you, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note feature is my favorite part of this website. On FanFiction.net there is no notes option. Most writers put an author's note in bold at the beginning of the chapter, which doesn't look appealing to me. Is my bitching annoying?


	3. Calming the Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a prince, a warrior, a god. I deserve to fight in all the battle, to lead my people and soldiers. 
> 
> During the tranquil moments in the palace, maybe fatherhood will surpass my wants and needs. 
> 
> The thought alone sounds nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a fanfiction.
> 
> That's it. That's all I got for today.

"My friends, join me in Vanaheim!"

A light conversation between Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg was interrupted by Hogun's random act of yelling. They were enjoying their lunch in the dining hall of the Warriors Three while also wondering the whereabouts of Hogun. Volstagg was the only person at the dining table to not be surprised by Hogun's sudden entrance, as he continued eating. The other four were left wondering one thing: Why did Hogun want to go to Vanaheim?

Thor was the first to speak up. "What is the meaning of this Hogun? Why do you want us to come to Vanaheim?"

"I have received news of a possible attack," answered Hogun. "It is from outside forces, but their numbers are not large. I though the five of us could surpress the damage and prevent the outsiders from attacking further."

"The five of us?" questioned Sif. "Don't you mean six?"

"No," said Hogun. "I'm sorry to say this Loki, but we will not need you. To defeat the outsiders, we will need brute force. You're magic will not be very effective during our attack."

"Not needed?" said Loki, who was not surprisingly offended by Hogun's comments. "I have the strength of an average Asgardian."

"The rest of us have much better than average Asgardian strength," mumbled Thor under his breath. He obviously did not want Loki to hear his statement, but Loki did, which fueled his anger further. Loki walked angrily to his older brother.

"Well at least I have my magic. If I remember correctly, didn't my magic save all of your lives several times. When you depend too much on your so-called 'brute strength' and needed me to protect you. If my memory is correct, then most of our adventures had some dependence on my magical abilities."

"This is a battle where it will not be needed," said Hogun. "This fight is on my homeland and I know when our abilities will need to be used. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Loki said, walking to Hogun in a threatening manner. "After all you just spoke, why would I tru-"

Loki's threat was interrupted by Thor stopping his walk with his arm.

"Not now, brother."

Loki looked at Thor, whose face truly looked sorry, but Loki could not help but feel betrayed. Loki turned around and stomped out of the dining room, slamming the doors shut when he fully left. Loki knew that as soon as he left, the five would gather their weapons and prepare for battle. Typical.

The castle halls were filled with the echoes of Loki's loud footsteps. Guards and servants whom Loki passed by were scared by Loki's anger. Though he was known for his occasional 'unfriendly' attitude, it was still fearful to the castle's residents.

Loki soon reached his chambers. He went to his mirror. His forehead had drops of sweat and his hair had some loose strands. Loki's hands turned into fists and he slammed them on the nearest tables. He then screamed, which activated some of his magic and slightly moved nearby objects.

"Loki?"

Loki turned around to see Runa, who had a look of concern on her face as her right hand cupped the bottom of her round stomach. Runa was relieved of her servant duties while she was pregnant. She was also moved to Loki's chambers, since the baby would share a room with them for the first few years of its life. Frigga had made a string effort to make Runa's life more comfortable. She had given Runa a new wardrobe and talked with her often. Runa also had begun talking to Thor and his friends, with Thor and Sif becoming some of her closest friends.

"What is the matter?" asked Runa. She had never seen Loki so angry before. She was not scared like most, but rather worried for Loki's wellbeing.

Loki tilted his head down and walked over to their bed. Runa sat on the bed after he did. She rubbed his arm with her hand. She couldn't guess what Loki was upset.

"Loki," said Runa. "Please, tell me."

Loki turned to Runa to see her face filled with concern. He knew that the only way to fully calm down was to explain his distress.

"One of Thor's friends requested our help in Vanaheim. He didn't want me though, said I wasn't as strong as me. Apparently my magic was not needed. I've gone with them on so many missions, and every time there are comments on my lack of strength. Guess this time they wanted to avoid those comments"

"Lack of strength?" questioned Runa. "You're a warrior, a prince, surely you are strong enough for battles."

"I never had any strength," Loki said. "My strength was weaker than most Asgardians since I was a child. It caused Thor and his friends to joke about it. Magic was my main skill, but it's never been valued by Asgardians. The only person who ever was pleased with my job was my mother. She is a witch, but earned the respect of Asgard. My lack of strength and strong use of magic, it's why my father favors Thor over me."

Loki increased his volume with the last few words. The way he spoke made Runa wonder something.

"Do you hate your father?" asked Runa.

"I love him, but I feel like there are times where he does not fully love me. I try and try but my father always favors Thor. Not matter what good I do and no matter what bad Thor does, I'm always the lesser of us."

Loki's anger rose again. He stood up from the bed and walked to the middle of the room.

"Odin will approve of which one of us will be king. I want to be king so badly, but I know Thor will get it. I love Thor, but I cannot ignore his occasional idiotic and arrogant behavior. I live in his shadow. I have resided there for a thousand years. I tried so hard to escape, to show others that I am my own person. But I can't. I want to, I yearn to, but the others won't acknowledge it. All I want is respect and honor by my own actions, not to be defined as Thor's lesser."

Loki was yelling now and Runa sensed his anger. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind as she whispered: "You are your own person. You are your brother's equal. Don't believe you any lesser than him or anyone else."

Loki turned to face Runa. She could see light tear stains in on his face, with drips of water at the bottom of his eyes. She used one of her hands to rub the tears away and the other was wrapped around Loki's waist.

"Why are you the only one who understands?" asked Loki.

Runa paused for a few moments before answering. "Maybe because I lived a similar life and I don't want anyone to feel the same way. I will make sure our daughter never feels the same way."

Loki's stance stiffens. "Daughter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Runa. "I went to the healers this morning. Since I'm almost finished with my forth month, the healers were able to tell the gender. I wanted to know so they told me. I was thinking on how to tell you that it was a girl."

Loki immediately kissed Runa. When the kiss was finished, Runa could clearly the happiest smile on his face.

"I couldn't be happier."

* * *

Loki and Runa spent the next several hours in the palace gardens. Runa, who was unfamiliar with the rare flowers that only existed in the palace, was being told their names by Loki. She seem fascinated by the flowers with darker hues.

"I've always noticed that people seem fond over pink flowers," said Runa. "Must be why there so many of them in most gardens."

Loki tilted his head in interest. "You really think so? Though I'm not quite fond over the color pink, I think many pink flowers are beautiful. Azaleas, mandevillas, and amaryllises are quite beautiful. Do you not agree?"

"I do agree that they are beautiful, but their popularity makes others forget the beauty of other flowers. I love the deep blue of scillas and dianellas. My favorite hue of a flower has to be purple. Irises, saponarias, dicondras. Their beauty is underappreciated."

Loki nodded. He loved the way Runa described nature. It reminded him of his mother taking him and Thor to the gardens when they were children. She explained nature to them in a respectful manner. Loki liked to hear people describe beauty since it was different from the battles and warrior most Asgardians like to describe. He noticed Runa squint her eyes on a set of flowers. She moved to them in interest, feeling their stems when she was at a close enough distance.

"What type are these?" asked Runa.

Loki moved over to where Runa was so he could get at a close distance to the flowers and be able to tell what they were.

"Those are Erikas," Loki answered after a minute of thinking.

"Erikas," repeated Runa. She slowly rubbed the petals of the flowers with her thumb. They were a light purple and the Erikas contained dozens of petals. The stems were long and thin, but their size was unnoticeable due to the way the Erikas huddled together. Runa seemed completely fascinated by them.

"I guess you have found your new favorite flower," said Loki as he put his arm around Runa's waist. Runa simply hummed in agreement. Loki placed his hand on her stomach, but soon retracted his hand when he felt a swift kick. Runa noticed his rapid change in movement.

"She usually kicks at this hour. Probably because it is close to dinner. She must be hungry."

Loki's confusion changed into joy. "How long have you been feeling her movements?"

Runa thought for a minute before thinking. "I've been feeling her for about a week or two. I was just as surprised as you were when I felt her for the first time."

Loki replaced his hand on Runa's stomach. They stayed in that position for several minutes as they simply talked. They looked like a peaceful family.

A guard later entered the garden. "Prince Loki, dinner is ready."

The guard then exited the room. Loki looked to Runa. "She has a good sense of timing, too."

* * *

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three returned from Vanaheim the next day at noon. They walked into the castle with stains of dirt and blood and their faces. They separated and returned to their own chambers to clean themselves. Thor's chambers were near Loki's and therefore it was not surprising that they met one another in the hall. Loki was walking out of his room when his eyes met Thor's. The brothers then stopped moving. Loki had anger in his eyes while Thor's seemed to show guilt. It looked like another fight between the princes would happen soon. Luckily, someone ended it before it started.

"Loki?" called Runa from their room. She walked into the hall and was surprised to see Thor. "Hello, Thor how was battle?"

Thor moved his eyes to look at Runa and smiled. "Could have been quicker, but we won in the end. That is all that matters to me."

Runa nodded to Thor as he walked away. She turned to Loki who still had an anger look on his face. Runa put her hand on Loki's arm and Loki turned to face her.

"I understand why you're still angry, but don't let it get the better of you. You want to show your father that you are better than your brother, then overcome your flaws. Defeat your jealously, having it could prevent you from becoming king."

Loki's anger melted away and a smile replaced his frown.

"Why do you understand me so well?" questioned Loki.

Runa shrugged. "It may be that we were raised in similar circumstances. But honestly, it is probably because I took the time to understand you, and you took the time to understand me."

Loki's smile grew. "I love you more than anything." He pulled Runa closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Loki spoke again after a minute of silence. "You know, since they won the battle, a celebration will most likely be held tonight. You will need a celebration dress for tonight. If you don't have one, my mother can help you find one."

Runa stepped away from Loki, her face filled with concern and fear. Loki noticed this. "Runa, are you alright?"

"I have never been to a celebration before," confessed Runa. "I have never been invited to one before. I don't know what I would do there. I don't know how to behave at one, especially a royal one. I-"

Runa's rambling was interrupted by a kiss from Loki. She instantly calmed down and allowed her body to relax to enjoy the kiss. Loki slowly pulled his lips back and put his hands around Runa's waist.

"Do not worry yourself. You will be the most beautiful one there. The people will love you."

Runa's smile returned. "You know just what to say to cheer me up."

…

The sun outside Asgard was setting. The sky was a light orange. Loki could faintly see the moon in his mirror. Loki was at his calmest during nights, possibly because of the sky's deep blue that seemed to make him feel relaxed. Though the sky was not at its deepest, the cool orange turning into a blue still calmed him.

Loki fixed the collar of his outer shirt. He was currently dressed in a dark green with lighter hues of green being shown in the embellishments. Loki's wardrobe was mostly composed of green-colored clothes, though what he was wearing was much fancier than his typical garments. Green was, unsurprisingly, Loki's favorite color. Maybe it was because green was often used to describe envy, which he often felt towards Thor. But there were different shades of green that conveyed different feelings. Though he seemed cold on the outside, those who were close to Loki knew he was a complex creature whose feelings varied from moment to moment.

Loki was straightening his collar when he saw Runa in the reflection of his mirror. He turned around to see Runa touching the sides of her dress is a shy manner. Loki could tell Runa was feeling uncomfortable by her awkward hand movements. To ease her, Loki decided to speak his mind.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Words cannot describe your beauty at this moment. Though you are always beautiful, this outfit will prove to others your true beauty."

Runa blushed, which only added to her beauty. She was wearing a crimson dress that fitted her round stomach and flowed below it. The dark and deep red was a perfect contrast against her pale skin. The fabric of her sleeves were a transparent scarlet. It was draped around her arms while several pieces of the fabric were loose and moved along with the air. Runa wore a large necklace made of silver. It surrounded her neck and nearly touched her collarbone. Her two bracelets were also made of silver and were connected to the scarlet fabric. She truly looked like a queen. A goddess.

"You look handsome yourself," said Runa. "But, I'm still worried. I do not think I will be welcomed by the guests at the celebration."

"Not welcomed?" questioned Loki as he walked over to Runa, putting his hands around her waist when he was at a close distance. "I am sure everyone there will love you. Why would they not?"

"Because of the baby," answered Runa as she put her hands on her stomach.

Loki had a look of confusion on his face. Was Runa embarrassed by the baby? Did she truly love their unborn daughter? Before Loki could ask any questions about Runa's statement, Runa continued speaking.

"Loki, I love our daughter. Even she has not been born yet, I love her more than anything. But others may not respect her, simply because she was born out of wedlock. You and I both know she should not be judged for her parents' actions, but most illegitimate children are not welcomed by most Asgardians. I don't want us to be judged for having sex before marriage and I don't want our daughter to be treated unfairly because of it. The stress of being judged like that, I fear that it may be too much for us. I- I..."

Loki could sense Runa was on the verge of tears. Worried that her current stress would be dangerous to her and the baby, he hugged his lover and shushed her crying. He stroked her dark yellow hair in a soothing pattern. He could feel Runa's deep breathing against his chest, telling him that Runa was trying to calm herself.

Runa's speech, it surely did not arise suddenly to her, thought Loki. The manner in which she spoke seemed well thought out. Loki reasoned she must have had these thoughts on her mind for a while. This must have also been the first time she spoke of it, as her sudden rush of emotions suggested that she had been hiding her thoughts from others (though her sudden emotional behavior could also be attributed to one of the side effects of her pregnancy, Loki decided it was not appropriate to mention at the moment).

"We made a promise to never make our daughter feel unwelcomed," whispered Loki. "I will make sure our daughter is not hated because of her illegitimate status. My family will make sure of it as well. Thor especially, he will definitely be an overprotective uncle. She is a princess, a member of the Asgardian royal family, no one will dare be spiteful to her."

Runa took a deep breath before responding. "My family would have disowned me. My father would be so upset if he knew I was unmarried and pregnant."

"Do not worry about them," said Loki. "They are not your true family. My father, mother, and brother will protect you and the baby."

Runa moved her head up to look at Loki. Loki smiled back at her and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you," said Runa quietly.

The young couple stayed in the same stance for a couple of minutes. The only noises heard were the breaths of Loki and Runa. They hugged one another as they stared into each other's eyes. The only thing that mattered was calming each other's stress.

The silence in the room was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Loki and Runa turned to look at the door.

"Loki? Loki, are you ready for the celebration?" said a voice near the door. Loki immediately identified the voice as Thor's.

"It is my brother," said Loki. "Why don't you wash your face? I don't think you want Thor to see you like this."

Runa nodded and walked towards the washroom. "I won't be long," she said before shutting the washroom door.

Loki sighed, not fully ready to have a conversation with his brother after the emotional talk with his lover. He moved toward the door and put his hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath before opening it. As he opened the door, Loki saw Thor's smile, which annoyed Loki a bit. Did he forgot their drama from the day before?

"Hello, brother," said Thor. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well," said Loki, which was not completely true. He was still on edge from his very recent conversation with Runa. Thor noticed this and decided to get the full truth.

"Are you sure? You look quiet . . . perplexed. Is something the matter? Did something happen between you and Runa?"

Loki turned to his brother with a shocked look. When was Thor this perspective?

"We just finished a rough chat. About the baby. Runa and I are excited, but there are some worries."

Thor put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder in a soft manner. He seem concerned, thought Loki.

"Do you . . . need some help? I know I'm not an expert in this field, but if you need someone to talk to, I will always be there for you. You're my brother, I want to make sure you are fine."

Loki bit his lip, considering whether he should tell Thor about Runa's worries. Thor was definitely concerned, so it would not be terrible to tell him.

"Runa has been thinking about our marital status. She is worried about the baby being illegitimate status. And … to be honest, I'm a bit worried as well. We want the best for our child, we truly do, but we do not know how others will be with her. We do not want her to feel different, but we cannot control the thoughts and actions of those around her."

As Loki spoke, he noticed Thor paying attention to his every word. He seemed to want to understand his brother's feeling and concerns. When he finished, Thor pulled Loki into a sudden and short hug. When he pulled back, Thor decided to speak his mind.

"I will not let anyone be disrespectful to your child. She will be loved. I will make sure of it. I will punish any person who dares insults her or makes her feel unwelcomed. Father and mother will also make sure of it. You have my word."

Loki looked to the ground, processing Thor's statement. He never thought about how Thor would be as an uncle. He never saw Thor as the overprotective type, though he did care deeply about his friends. Perhaps he could trust Thor's thoughts of his unborn daughter.

After a minute or two of thinking, Loki finally responded to Thor.

"Thank you, brother."

Thor smiled in response.

"You said her, you know," spoke Thor. "It is unlike you to accidently reveal secrets."

Loki eyes stared into Thor's, the dangerously threatening look in them was clear. The seriousness disappeared soon though. He playfully punched his brother in the shoulder, laughing as he did so.

"Do not tell Runa that I revealed you are having a niece," said Loki.

Before Thor could answer, the doors to the washroom opened. Runa entered the room and walked to her lover and his brother.

"Will you be taking us to the celebration?" asked Runa.

"Yes," quickly answered Thor. "I will lead you there."

As Thor led the couple to the celebration hall, he turned his head to Loki and gave him a wink.

Though it was done in a comical manner, Loki knew Thor would keep the secret.

* * *

The celebration dinner had gone great. Loki talked with the guests and they treated him with respect. Runa was also enjoying herself. She talked with the nobles and none of them shamed her or the baby. Instead, she received many compliments on her dress and her natural beauty. Sif and the Warriors Three stayed away from him, as they feared an outburst could occur and disrupt the current gleeful mood.

Thor did stay close to Loki though. Loki thought it was just Thor being the ignorant man he always was. He did notice Thor keeping an eye on Runa during the celebration. Runa, who was near Loki during a majority of the event, was constantly being asked by Thor on how she was feeling. Though it was not the same question each time, the way he spoke showed he cared for Runa's wellbeing, giving Loki a general idea on what Thor would be like as an uncle.

Loki had been talking to a couple of friends, a glass of wine in his left hand as he laughed and smiled with the group. Runa was talking to Si, or so Loki thought. During his conversation, Loki felt a quick and urgent tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a frantic Runa. She had a fearful look on her face, which immediately concerned Loki. He turned his whole body, placing his worried hands on Runa's shoulders.

"Runa," said Loki panicky. "What is the matter?"

"Can we go outside?" asked Runa in a quiet tone.

Loki lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Why would Runa want to go outside so late into the night? Loki was confused, but the look of fear on Runa's face made Loki decide to follow her to the balcony. He faced his friends, saying goodbye and apologizing for the sudden end of their conversation. Runa was grabbing Loki's hand in a rough manner and dragging him quickly out of the dining hall.

The couple soon reached the balcony. Runa shut the door behind them and hugged Loki. Loki was stunned by the sudden hug and was about to put his arms around Runa when she decided to speak.

"Loki, I think I'm sick."

Loki, not knowing what to say, put his hand around Runa's back and rubbed it. Runa's face was red and her forehead had drips of sweat. Loki put his other hand on Runa's forehead and immediately noticed how hot it was.

Before Loki could tell Runa anything, she fainted in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	4. Hidden Secrets Create a Demon, but Angelic Moments Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The support I have received for the past month has been surprisingly pleasant. I always approached life with individualism, and I thought that would continue when I announced my impending parenthood. 
> 
> I feel fortunate about the reassurance of my family. Their advice, their watchful eyes, and their considerate questions. I am glad to know that they are concerned for me. 
> 
> But how useful is that when my lover and child could possibly be ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I upload these makes it seem like a write really fast. The truth is that I wrote these a year ago on a different website and uploading them on AO3 whenever I can.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash.

Loki did not expect Runa to be sick after she had been looking and feeling healthy all day. Her sudden faint was terrifying to Loki. Was Runa okay? Was the baby okay? Loki couldn't think straight. He vaguely remembered calling for help when Runa laid unconscious in his arms. He didn't remember who found them first. He assumed servants took her to the healers, as he was told to remain where he was until they made sure Runa was okay. He now sitting on the rail of the balcony, his hands in his face, trying his best not to shed any tears.

Loki didn't know how long he sat there for. Time seemed to pause as soon as Runa was taken away from him. He didn't know how to feel or think. He felt scared, truly frightened for the wellbeing for his lover and unborn daughter.

Loki should have been crying. The condition of Runa was uncertain at the moment. But his baby, his future daughter, he knew she was well. When Runa fainted, Loki's left hand landed on her curved stomach. Immediately, he felt several kicks from her womb. She was okay. His little daughter was still living, kicking and moving within her mother. It was knowing that his daughter was healthy that kept Loki from wailing bucket-loads of tears.

Yet, he did not know how long the baby would remain healthy while Runa was obviously extremely ill.

Thor watched his younger brother's sorrow from the doorframe leading to the outside balcony. He leaned against the frame for several minutes, just watching Loki and contemplating on how to speak to him at the moment. Just when he thought he knew the right thing to say, he second-guessed himself. Whenever Thor attempted to make Loki feel better when he was in a sour or upset mood, Loki ignored him or, if he was really annoyed, would dismiss Thor, who would then leave his brother alone in his desolate feelings.

But this was different. This was a situation Loki had never experienced before. Granted, neither did Thor, but he knew someone had to talk to Loki soon. Plus, Thor was the only person near Loki at the moment, giving him the feeling that he had to do something, anything.

Gaining enough confidence and not stopping so he wouldn't second guess himself, Thor walked over to Loki, who did not seem to notice his older brother's footsteps. When he was at a close distance, Thor bent down to sit on the rail where Loki was sitting. Thor felt like he shouldn't speak right away. He began was a simple rub of Loki's back, which seemed to work. Thor noticed Loki's tense figure calm down a bit.

Now was the time to talk. But what to say?

"I understand … I understand why you are worried," began Thor, still ascared that Loki might not listen to him. "I may not understand your feelings, but I want to listen. Please, brother. You need to talk to someone too."

Loki did not answer. He didn't do anything.

Thor sighed. "I'm not leaving until I know you're fine, Loki. And you will not either. The healers are in your chambers right now, they won't let you in. You can only be here, and I won't let you until you talk to me."

Loki finally spoke, still not moving his hands from his face. "Are you threatening me? Is that your way of comforting me?"

Thor let out a light chuckle. "If it gets you to talk to me."

Loki took a deep breath and spoke to his brother.

"How can I not worry when I am unsure of Runa's condition? She's carrying a child. **Our daughter**. I'm scared. I can't do anything. How am I supposed to feel happy when my lover and unborn daughter are ill?"

"You don't have to feel happy," said Thor after taking a minute to process Loki's statement. "You just need to be strong. Strong for Runa and your daughter."

Loki finally removed his hands from his face. He looked to his brother. Thor immediately noticed the tear stains on his brother's face. When he spoke again, Loki's tone was that of panic.

"How can I be strong when I feel so weak? I'm helpless. I cannot do a thing to save their ill conditions."

"I understand that you can't, brother," stated Thor. "But Runa needs you. How far will you go if you display too much of your worries? You can worry - I can't prevent that – but you must be resilient. That will effect Runa and therefore your daughter. I'm sure you know that."

Loki turned his head to stare at the floor, processing and considering Thor's advice. He felt like he shouldn't trust Thor, after what he did to him yesterday, but he was technically correct. He had a right to be uneasy, but he needed to be strong. If he spent the next few months in woe, then Runa would be stressed as well, which would not be healthy for the baby. Loki couldn't believe it. For once in Thor's doltish and arrogant life, he was actually right.

Loki sighed. "You are correct, brother. I never thought it would happen, but you are right. I never thought that would happen."

"Hey," spoke Thor in an offended manner, though he had a doltish smile on his face. "I know I am not as intelligent as you are, but I have my occasional moments of brilliance."

"Every once in a hundred years," joked Loki.

Thor, still with a foolish grin, softly punched his younger brother on his shoulder in a joking manner. Loki was smiling at this point, too. Thor's advice seemed to calm him. It was strange considering the many times Thor's arrogant speeches bothered and greatly annoyed Loki.

As the brothers, for the first time in years, made each other laugh, a servant approached the pair. Loki immediately looked up, knowing what the servant had come for.

"Is she alright," asked Loki panicked. Thor rolled his eyes. He couldn't stop Loki from being a little worried about the well-being of his lover.

"Miss Runa is still ill, but her condition has improved," answered the servant. Loki let out a breath, making Thor wonder how long Loki had been holding in that breath.

"May I see her?" quickly asked Loki.

The servant smiled. "That is what I came to do, my prince. Lady Runa requested your presence."

Loki nodded and followed the servant. He turned his head to Thor, who simply mouthed "Be strong."

Loki looked forward to follow the servant while also responding to Thor.

"Thank you, brother."

…

Loki had his hand tightly wrapped around the door handle that led to his chambers. He didn't turn the knob though. He was petrified. Petrified of what was happening to Runa on the other side, as he knew she was in there. He was told she was resting, having awoken from her faint several minutes ago. She still had a fever, but it was not as high as it was before. Part of Loki could not stop thinking pessimistically. What if she had gotten worse since the healers left? Perhaps they had missed something about Runa's sickness.

Loki knew he could not worry about that now. It was vital for him to comfort Runa. Help her through her sickness.

He closed his eyes and turned the handle, ready to see his lover.

The door opened and so did Loki's eyes. He first saw Runa, laying in their bed with her left hand cupping her swollen belly. Her head laid comfortably on two pillows. She looked tired, but her eyes were open, most likely so she could see Loki before she went to sleep. Runa heard footsteps and recognized them as Loki's. She lifted her head to see her lover.

Loki smiled at her. "Hello," he said as he reached their bed. He knelt to his knees to be face to face with Runa. He took her hand and held it, to which Runa responded with a little squeeze.

"How are you doing?" Loki asked Runa.

Runa shifted her head before answering. "I feel exhausted, even though I just finished a nap a few minutes ago. But the healers did say rest would be good for the baby."

Sweat was on Loki's forehead as soon as Runa finished that last statement. Was the baby making her sick? Runa noticed her boyfriend's confusion and decided to explain further.

"As you know, I have never had the best body form. I sure you've noticed, as I'm a foot shorter than you. Ever since I was little, I struggled with athletics. I always liked literature, which made me merry but disappointed my father. What I'm trying to say, is that carrying a baby is an arduous task for my body."

As Runa continued speaking, Loki noticed tears in the corner of her eyes. When she finished speaking, Loki kissed the top of her forehead and wiped her tears with his thumb. He gave her a small smile. Runa put her head in Loki's chest, to which Loki responded by stroking her hair.

"You are a beautiful woman," spoke Loki. "The most beautiful women I have ever met. You are perfect. You will be a wonderful mother."

Loki knew what he was talking about. He noticed how the others looked at Runa. Her curly dark blonde hair perfectly framed her diamond-shaped face. Her green eyes, a bit lighter than Loki's, were a rarity for Asgardians and anyone who looked at her could easily get lost in her eyes. She also had a lovely frame which most women would be jealous of. Her larger than average breasts and slender yet slightly curvy frame were desired by most.

Loki valued Runa's personality traits more, though he did find both alluring. Though she was insecure about herself, Loki adored Runa's soft-spoken nature and her tender and caring voice. The way she tried to understand the feelings and thoughts of everyone she knew was a trait which Loki felt more should have. She understood the wants and desires of people, especially Loki's.

"I hate being this weak," spoke Runa, her head still on Loki's chest.

"You are far from weak," said Loki. "You have the strength to continue to carry our daughter despite the setbacks and obstacles."

Loki was now laying on their bed, Runa's head on his chest and his hand on her swollen belly. As his head laid on his fluffy pillow, Loki felt the kicks from his unborn daughter, seemingly stronger than the kicks from the day before.

"The healers said to rest more during the rest of my pregnancy. They said I can still walk around, but for the health of me and the baby, more bedrest is recommended."

"Are you fine with that?" asked Loki concerned. He knew Runa liked to walk around the palace, especially the garden. She was very active and enjoyed doing so, which made Loki worried that she might not follow through with the requests of the healers.

"Not entirely," she answered. "But I can still move around the palace, just not as much as I would like. I just want the baby to be healthy when she is born."

Loki nodded and continued stroking Runa's head. They stayed like that for several minutes, simply laying on their bed and listening to the sounds of the palace. The window to the balcony was open and the cool breeze occasionally could be felt by the couple. It was light and it seemed to be comforting them from the tough night the two just had.

Runa eventually looked up at Loki, her head still laying adequately on her lover's chest. Loki raised his eyebrows, curious as to why Runa was suddenly looking up at him.

"Is something the matter?" asked Loki.

Runa then sat up, which caused Loki to do the same with worry on his face. Was Runa still worried about something? Runa took a deep breath before answering.

"I've been thinking, about naming our daughter," Runa said, her eyes looking at Loki to see what his response was. His eyes went wide upon realizing what she was saying. Runa was four months along and they only knew about her pregnancy for one. During that month, neither of them had discussed what they would name their daughter. Loki had thought about mentioning it to Runa, but never did. He was worried about what others would think of the name and how she would think of it when she was older. She would stuck with her name for her entire life, he wanted to make sure she and those around her respected the name they chose.

Loki also wanted his daughter's name to have an important meaning. Something that was special to both him and Runa and was that was exceptional when compared to the names of fellow Asgardians. He wondered if Runa had similar feelings about naming their daughter.

"Well," said Loki. "What names did you have in mind?"

Runa smiled. "To be honest, I've haven't seriously thought about names at all. Sometimes I have thought about a name or two randomly during the day, but I would just disregard them, as I would not like them. They did not feel unique enough. But when we went to the gardens yesterday, I finally thought of a name that I did not only like, but felt was perfect. I just wanted to know what you thought of it."

Runa closed her eyes, probably thinking about how to tell the name to him, thought Loki. He wondered why she was nervous. Was it the worry that Loki may not approve of the name? Was she thinking on how to explain the name's meaning? Or was it the simple worry that she might dislike the name later?

To reassure her, Loki put his hand on her shoulder. Runa opened her eyes, locking her green eyes into Loki's darker ones.

"Tell me," consoled Loki. "I'm sure I will love it."

Runa put her hand on top of Loki's where it was resting on her shoulder.

"Eira," said Runa. "I want to name her Eira."

Runa smiled when she said the name. Loki smirked back, simply amazed by Runa's reaction to saying it out loud. Runa saw Loki's smile, but also him thinking about the name. She took this as a note to explain herself.

"When we were in the garden yesterday and I saw the Erika flowers, I was in awe. They were beautiful and so rare. Erika is a name that reminded me of Eira, an equally rare and unique name. Eira means peacefulness and merciful in Asgardian. Even though we Asgardians are known for being warriors and most names reference this fact, but I thought a name with a different meaning would be special and appreciated by you. Additionally, Eira Lokisdottir sounds graceful, does it not?"

Eira.

Eira Lokisdottir.

It sounded so smooth and lovely to Loki. Peacefulness and mercifulness were not often used to describe Asgardians, but that made the meaning even more unique. Eira; it was the perfect name.

Wait, Runa said Eira Lokisdottir. Loki knew he was going to be a father (a very obvious statement) and was excited, yet nervous. But Loki had forgotten about the last name customs of Asgard. Children would have the name of their father plus their sex. His daughter's last name proved that she was his child.

Loki moved away from his thoughts, looking at Runa who was waiting for his opinion on the name. Loki moved closer to Runa and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the two both pulled away. Loki cupped his hand around Runa's cheek.

"I love it," whispered Loki. "Eira is the perfect name for our daughter."

Runa smiled brighter than ever. She passionately kissed Loki and afterwards hugged him. Loki hugged her back. It was simply a romantic sight.

"The sun will shine on us," said Loki. "It was shine on all three of us. I promise."

…

"Should we tell them?"

Odin turned around to see his wife, a nervous look on her face.

"Tell them what?" asked Odin, already knowing what Frigga was referring to.

Frigga rolled her eyes. "Telling them that Loki is Jotun. That their child will be the first Jotnar and Aesir hybrid."

Odin sighed. For a little over one thousand years, he had hid that fact that Loki was from Jotunheim. The unwanted son of King Laufey, simply because of his small size. Odin knew his adoptive son and he could predict his reaction. Angry, saddened, feeling unloved, confused as to why he was taught to fear the creature he secretly was. Runa would be shocked as well. Discovering she was carrying a half-breed child of two races who hated one another. Her pregnancy hormones would also add additional stress to the situation.

"I am concerned about Runa," Frigga said. "We do not know if she will survive the birth. Why do not know anything about a Jotun fetus. If we tell them, they will either be prepared, or more terrified."

Odin nodded. He thought it would not be a good idea to tell both of them when he knew they would not have good reactions. He did not want to add stress to either of them, especially since they were already worried about Runa's sickness.

Soon after the birth of the child, it would be glamoured, thought Odin. He wanted Loki and his child to feel equal to all Asgardians. So, for as long as he could, Odin would hide Loki's true identify to all, including Loki himself.

If only Odin knew the consequences of his thoughts.

* * *

Runa's illness subsided in a month and a half, but she was far from perfectly healthy. She suffered from occasional headaches and was often tired. The latter upset Runa the most, as she quite enjoyed walking in the palace hallways, especially the library and garden. Loki, being the good boyfriend he was, comforted Runa during her most galling moments. Though she did talk to Frigga often, who gave advice and wisdom to the soon-to-be mother, and even found a friendship with Sif, who was simply elated to have another female to talk to, as she mostly was around dimwitted males (as Sif repeatedly called her closest male friends when conversing with Runa). However, it was always Loki who seemed to be around Runa. Whether checking up on her in the middle of the day or having a conversation with Runa while she laid on their bed due her exhaustion from her tough pregnancy, Loki was always there.

There was one symptom of Runa's illness that left most residents of the palace flabbergasted. Runa's body was often cold, close to being cold as ice. Hot towels were placed on Runa's forehead during the night, so her body would be at room temperature during the day. Loki still cuddled his lover while they slept, seemingly unbothered by the steamy towels. Only the royal Asgardians who knew of Loki's true and hidden origins understood the cold body temperature of Runa. They said nothing, but they all thought the same thing.

The unborn princess was taking on the appearance of a Jotun.

* * *

Loki had just returned from a bath after sparring with his companions. When it came to sparring, they were all challenging opponents. Their strength was fair superior to Loki's, but his strategy and intelligence helped him win some matches. The strict rules of sparring made it unamusing to Loki at times, as most of the foes he fought in actual battles did not follow strict combat principles. Plus, Loki found tricks often ended battles much quicker and made them more entertaining.

His magic sure had its advantages.

Loki soon reached his chambers and reached for the door handle, with his hand still containing a few drops of water and his hair damp and kept back. He opened the door, immediately seeing Runa pacing around their room. One hand caressed her stomach, while the other held a thick book. The book must have been compelling, as Runa did not notice her lover enter the room, her eyes drawn to words on the page she was reading.

Taking a few steps towards his lover, Loki raised his hands halfway. When at a close distance, he quickly put his hands on Runa's shoulders. Runa, who panicked and tensed her shoulders, dropped the book he was holding. She turned around to see Loki, his hands raised and a daft smile on his face.

"I understand why you were given the title 'God of Mischief'," said Runa, who understood the small joke Loki was playing.

"That's far from my full abilities as a trickster," Loki said as he walked over to the book Runa dropped. "But I would never do any of them towards you."

Runa shook her head yet laughed. "I hope so. Your brother told me the other day that you once turned into a snake and stabbed him when you were eight. Your tricks and pranks are truly something."

Loki meant to respond – while also questioning why Thor told her that story – but his focus was on the book now in his hand. It was a rather hefty book titled _Tales for Children_. Its spine was gold with a flower pattern. The cover was a light moss green which included creatures like dragons, orcs, and elves.

This was the book filled with stories from Loki's childhood.

"Loki?" asked Runa as she put a concerned hand on Loki's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"This book," Loki softly spoke. "My mother told me stories from it when I was a child. I adored these stories."

"It's from my childhood, too," said Runa. Loki turned around with a shocked facial expression. This children's book was rare and was presumably found in the palace's library. "My aunt would tell me these stories at night, when my parents were busy. My favorite was the tale of Sigurd and the dragon. It made me want to be a dragon slayer when I was younger. So silly."

Loki began laughing. Runa tried to frown, but could not help to laugh along. "Oh shush. I was six. I am sure you had your own doltish dreams when you were that age."

"Oh, I was," said Loki. "Me and Thor wanted to be Valkyries when we younger."

"So if we enjoyed these stories, I'm sure she will too."

Runa rubbed her stomach and looked at the book in Loki's hands. Loki put the book down on a nearby table and hugged Runa, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Runa put her head in the god's chest, listening to his heartbeat as his arms were wrapped around her curvy hips.

"Are you …?" hesitated Runa, contemplating on how to ask her question. "Do still like the name? Are you fine with calling her Eira?"

Loki looked down at the short woman. "Of course I am. It's a lovely name. Is something the matter?"

Runa spoke her head. "No, it's just … we have one and a half months till she arrives. I want to be sure the name is perfect, that we do not regret it when she is older."

"She will love it," quickly reassured Loki. "It is a powerful and rare name. Do not doubt yourself myself."

Loki's statement brought a bright smile to Runa's face. She lifted her arms and placed her hands on his face. The young couple kissed.

The sun, both literally and figuratively, was shining on them.

…

The moon rose and Loki and Runa were in their chamber once again. Loki was in the washroom, having just finished a bath. He looked at himself in the mirror. His jet black hair stuck to his neck and the top of his hair. He would need to cut it soon. Loki grabbed a nearby towel and used it to dry his hair. Once finished, Loki tried reaching for a shirt, but only felt the washroom's cold air, making him realize he must have forgotten to bring one into the washroom. Putting the towel around his neck Loki walked at of the washroom.

The doors to his bedroom opened and Loki set his towel down on a drawer. He turned his head to see Runa, sitting on their bed and reading the children's book from earlier. He froze, immediately heeding Runa's evening wear was a bit more revealing than usual. She wore a beige bralette with loose fabric draping down towards her upper thighs. The fabric was purposely split in the middle, framing her round belly. It reminded him of the undergarments she wore before her pregnancy.

Deciding to walk towards the bed, Loki's footsteps caught the attention of Runa, who looked up from her look. She stared at his bare chest for a moment before turning her head in an embarrassed manner, a red blush visible on her cheeks. Loki noticed and went to comfort her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" questioned Loki, kneeling to be at eye level with Runa with a hand on her shoulder.

Runa quickly shook her head. "Yes. It's just I – I did not expect you to be shir-shirtless."

Loki stroked her cheek. "Sorry about that. I forgot to bring a shirt with me to the washroom. But you do realize you have seen me completely naked before, right?"

Runa's blush got deeper and she jokingly punched him in the arm. "Oh Loki, don't bring that up. Plus, I'm not exactly in the best shape right now." Runa rubbed her stomach during her last comment.

"You are still beautiful," spoke Loki as he climbed to the other side of the bed.

"You're just saying that to be nice, Loki," responded Runa.

"Runa," Loki deeply said. "I know your pregnancy has been difficult, but you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Runa stared at Loki for a moment before responding. "You know just what to say to make me feel better. I also have not been feeling that bad lately. The only thing I have been struggling with this week is heartburn. The healers said it was normal, as it happens when the baby is growing hair."

"So she will have a head full of hair when she is born?" asked Loki, a smile on his face.

"Apparently so. I hope she has your hair. It's so exquisite."

Loki thought about Runa's statement. _His hair_? Until Runa said that, Loki never realized that their daughter would have both of their traits. He knew she would have their physical traits, but her personality be based on theirs. He now worried if she became like him. Would she be mischievous, bothering the other residents of the castle and earning none of their respect? What if she was not favored by others, just like her father? Loki had promised Runa that he would make their daughter feel welcomed, but could he follow through with that promise when he cannot control the feelings of others?

Going further into his thoughts, Loki reached a simple yet profound question: Was he ready to be a father?

"Loki? Loki? Are you alright, darling?"

Runa's questions pulled Loki out of his thoughts. He finally noticed Runa, her face full of concern.

"I'm sorry," apologized Loki.

"Do you have something you need to talk abou-"

"Do you think we are prepared to be parents?" interrupted Loki before Runa could finish her question.

Runa's eyes went wide, undoubtedly surprised by Loki's question.

"Well," breathed Runa. "I know some materials are being prepared for the baby currently, like a crib and clothes. Do you mean mentally, like mentally and emotionally ready to be parents."

Loki nodded, worry clear on his face. "What if … what if, when Eira is born, we ruin it all? We may not be able to stop her crying, we may not know how to take care of her. When she gets older, what if she…"

A passionate kiss from Runa interrupted Loki's rambling. When Runa broke the kiss, she spoke her thoughts.

"You think I haven't thought the same things? You think I am not worried about how to be a mother to Eira? I have vague ideas. I know the reasons why babies cry and how to calm them, I have experience from looking after my younger cousins. This will be different, though. We will be taking care of and raising our own flesh and blood. It's exciting yet terrifying at the same time. We are her caretakers, the ones who will influence her personality and behavior and determine her wellbeing. We will not be perfect; we will make small mistakes at first, but we will learn. We will raise our daughter to be the best she can be. It's okay to be scared, Loki. We will be confused at the beginning, but I know we can do this. We will make Eira a respectable, kind, and brave princess."

Runa stroked Loki's hair as he processed what she said. She was right, thought Loki. They both had vague thoughts of what their life as parents would be, but they would never fully know until their daughter was born. And that was okay. It would be confusing at the beginning, but they would learn and get better. They would raise Eira to be the best she can be. They would do it together.

They would be a family.

"You're right," whispered Loki. "We will figure it out."

Loki rubbed his lover's stomach and Runa put her hand on top of his. He felt strong kicks from his daughter and smiled. Being a parent would be a challenge, but it would also be enjoyable, he thought. But what would happen to him and Runa after their daughter's birth? Would they spend time with one another after Eira was born, continuing to build their relationship? He wanted to still love Runa, but would parenting prevent that?

In the end, he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving Runa.

"After Eira is born, do you want to get married?" asked Loki.

Runa responded by abruptly sitting up, shock on her face.

"Where did that question come from?"

Loki sighed and sat up. "I was thinking about our future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the next four thousand years with Eira and you. I just want to know if you do too."

"Loki," breathed Runa. "I love you too, more than anything. But will I be accepted by your family. I have already been rejected by my own family. I don't think I could –"

"My family is your family," interrupted Loki. "They have already accepted you and care for your wellbeing. I am not trying to rush our relationship; I just wanted to say how much I love you. Let us wed after Eira is a few months old and let us our family, we will wait a bit. You will then become my queen. How does that sound?"

Loki did not notice the tears in Runa's eyes until he finished speaking. He wiped a tear from her cheek as she responded.

"Of course I will marry you. You are the best person I have ever met. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

The two shared a smile and passionately kissed, fully showing their love for one another. Their life was perfect and they thought it would continue to be.

If only they knew how bittersweet the next month would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags I put for this story reveal some spoilers but I don't want change them. They might be appeals for some people.


	5. Bittersweet Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all too soon.
> 
> It's all too soon.
> 
> It is a month too early. A month early is premature. That cannot possibly be good. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I can't even be in the room to aid my growing family.
> 
> It's all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love alliteration more than I love my family.

"What is he doing?"

Thor looked to where Sif was pointing and saw Loki with his elbows on a balcony rail. He was standing outside near the throne room and he looked like a nervous wreck. His hands were resting on the sides of his head and even though they were watching from afar, Thor and Sif could tell that Loki was sweating. The reason he was there and why he looked panicked was a mystery to the pair.

"Loki is your brother," spoke Sif. "You should talk to him."

Thor sighed. "Are you sure? Do you really think he would take advice from me?" (He apparently forgot about what occurred two months ago).

"I am not entirely confident that he will listen to you, but he obviously needs someone to talk to. This is most likely centering around Runa's pregnancy, so he may need a man's perspective."

Thor looked to face her and raised his eyebrow. Sif sighed.

"I am very saying things so you will talk to him. You two have not spent much time together lately. Maybe a bit of brotherly love will calm him down. Just talk to him so I can stop rambling."

Thor laughed and patted Sif's back. "Alright, I will talk to him."

Thor took a deep breath and walked towards his younger brother. He didn't know what was worrying Loki, but he looked like he needed to vent.

"Loki?" called Thor when he was a few feet behind him. Loki turned his head and was disappointed to see his brother. Loki shook his head and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You appear to have a lot on your mind," responded Thor. "You might feel better if you express your frustrations."

"Why would I tell you?" Loki angrily spat. "You clearly do not want to talk to me right now."

"You are a bit right about the latter. Sif sent me here, but I do care about your wellbeing and you do not look well right now. Loki, please, just tell me your concerns."

"Runa might be in labor."

Thor gasped and struggled to speak. "L-labor? But she is only eight months into her pregnancy."

Loki put his hands further into his face.

"If you saw her this late morning, then you would have little doubt about what I am telling you."

* * *

" _Why are you kicking me so much today?"_

 _Loki giggled from the washroom as he heard_ _Runa talk to their unborn daughter. He knew Runa was on their bed, feeling more uncomfortable than she has been in past days. She had been there for several hours, patiently waiting for the awkward pain to diminish. Loki could tell Runa was already uncomfortable with the giant size of her belly and the fact that it would keep growing. Though only in the beginning of her eighth month, Runa was ready for her daughter to be born now._

_Loki exited the washroom and smiled when she saw Runa, rubbing her belly in a soothing manner. He walked to his fiancé and sat next to her. He pulled her into a hug and Runa put her head on his chest._

" _It is your birthday three days from now," stated Loki. "You said you would be turning one thousand, correct?"_

_Runa nodded while one side on her face laid in Loki's chest. "Yes, but if I remember correctly your birthday is the day before mine. Why are you celebrating mine over yours?"_

_Loki chuckled. "I am turning a few decades over a thousand, while you are turning an eon old. It is a special moment for Asgardians."_

" _You are right, but I just wanted you to celebrate yourself for a day."_

_The young, and recently engaged, couple continued to lay on their bed, listening to the sounds of the late morning breeze. Loki had he hand located above Runa's, feeling the rather strong kicks of their daughter. It seemed she was ready to be born as well._

_After a few moments of simple silence, the couple's warm embrace was interrupted by a painful groan from Runa. She instantly tensed her entire body, moving her body slightly forward while her arms and hands surrounded her stomach._

" _Runa?" questioned a worried Loki. "Runa, darling. What is the matter?" The panic in his voice rose significantly._

_Runa's breaths were harsh and heavy. "Loki, I'm so sorry."_

" _What are you apologizing for?"_

_Her shaky hand grabbed Loki's. "I should have told you. Ever since I woke up two hours ago, I have been feeling a pain every few minutes. I- I think I'm in labor."_

_At that moment, Loki's eyes were wider than the sun._

* * *

After hearing what happen a little while ago, Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"While you wait for your child's birth, I shall be with you."

Loki swiftly lifted his face from his hands, looking at his older brother with pure confusion.

"You know the healers will not allow you to be in the room while Runa is in labor," Thor explained. "And I do not want you to be alone while she is in an extremely tough situation. We do not have to talk, just allow me to be with you while you wait."

Loki stared at his brother for a few minutes, processing what he said. His panic was currently showing in his physical appearance, but in his mind, it was intensified by extreme levels. He had no idea of Runa's current situation, but he had a feeling that she was going through a difficult labor.

He sighed. "Alright, Thor. If you must."

A daft grin spread across Thor's face. He patted Loki's back and said, "Let's go to your chambers, as I am assuming she is in the infirmary near your room."

Loki nodded and began walking towards his chambers, but he was interrupted by a concerned Sif. He would have accidentally bumped into Sif if she had moved back.

"I am sorry," she spoke as she moved back. "I was secretly listening to your conversation. I just wanted to know about Runa's wellbeing. She is the only female my age I have to talk to in the palace. I respect you two and the Warriors Three, but your testosterone can be tiring."

Loki, for the first time since Thor and Sif saw him, smiled (though his lips were only slightly curved). "That is alright. After all, you will being having a little princess to play with soon."

Loki walked away and was followed by Thor, leaving Sif alone in her excitement. After a thousand years of being surrounded by arrogant males, she would finally have a little girl to play with, and hopefully help Loki's daughter shape into a courageous warrior.

* * *

It was slightly past midnight and the baby had still not been born. Thor had left the room for some air (he must have forgotten about the balcony in Loki's room). In had been a stressful twelve hours. During that time, Loki and Thor conversed and were silent. They did do small talk, but Thor decided to stop speaking when he sensed an annoyed feeling in his brother. He did not want to add to Loki's stress.

Loki was sitting on a chair, impatiently waiting for nothing. He was happy that Thor left the room for a bit, but was still nervous about the wellbeing of Runa and his daughter. He was rapidly tapping his foot when two servants entered the room. At first, he squinted his eyes, confused as to why they entered his chambers unannounced. His eyes then widened when he realized what they were carrying: a crib.

The servants gently dropped the crib near his bed. One turned to him to speak.

"I am sorry for our sudden appearance, Prince Loki. The All-Mother ordered us to bring the crib to your chambers near the birth of your child, which we thought would be a month from now."

Loki nodded his head but did not look at the servant, instead maintaining his focus on the crib. When the servants left his room, Loki stood up and slowly walked to the crib. He put his hand on the rail, observing the characteristics of his daughter's crib. It was composed of a dark brown wood, accented with littles bit of silver and gold. It was perfectly fit for a princess.

Loki did not know how long he looked at the crib, but he was distracted from his thoughts when Thor suddenly spoke.

"You look ready to be a father."

Loki turned around to see his blonde brother with a wide grin. He sighed. Thanks for ruining the moment, Thor, thought Loki.

Thor walked to where Loki was and stared at the crib. He observed the design for a few minutes before speaking to his brother.

"You will be a good father, Loki," reassured Thor.

"How can you be so sure?" responded Loki.

"You have been very protective of Runa since she revealed her pregnancy. I have no doubts that you will also being very caring towards your daughter. And I am simply happy to be an uncle."

Loki nodded and Thor could see a hint of a smile. The siblings stood in silence for a few moments which was not very different from the many moments of silence from the past twelve hours. This silence was not like the others, as this silence was more respectable than the others. The brothers accepted that they were growing up. Loki was to become a father and Thor an uncle, two big responsibilities.

A light yet eager disrupted the silence. Loki and Thor turned their heads to see their mother with pure happiness.

"Loki," Frigga spoke is a hushed voice. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Loki stopped breathing. She was here; Eira was born.

Loki was not thinking, so he did not notice himself walking towards his mother. As he got closer, he noticed the tears in her eyes. They were for joy, he could see. When he was at a close distance, Frigga pulled her youngest son into a loving hug.

"I have never been more proud to be your mother," she whispered.

Loki slowly pulled away and nodded. He walked out of the room. He never noticed his mother's hesitation. He did not see any hint that she was hiding a secret. And Frigga was disappointed in herself. She wished see had the courage to tell her son about how his daughter was born with light blue skin that hidden in glamour and how it could be fatal to Runa.

…

Small strands of black hair complemented a diamond shaped face. Patchy skin that was sprinkled a light red was not the prettiest sight, but there was a faint hue of rosy red on her cheeks. She was protected by a teal blanket, her arms near her chest with her hands put in cute little fists. She was fast asleep, but she would definitely wake soon. For now, her breathing was peacefully even, but round shape could be seen by anyone and those who had experience with babies know her eyes would be a bright blue for a few days before they settled to a permanent color. Her mouth was slightly open, one drip of drool peeking out of it. In short, she was precious.

Loki could spend days describing his newborn daughter, even though he was standing in the doorway. She was in Runa's arms, her mother's face filled with more love than one could possibly think one could hold. He walked toward his family, kneeling when he was near the bed.

"I told you she would have your hair," said Runa as she stroked one of Eira's curls. "And also, thank you for putting me through the worst pain I have felt in my life."

Loki chuckled and finally moved his focus towards his fiancé. Runa's skin was pale and her neck was covered in sweat, making her curly blonde hair stick to her back. Her eyes were strained with deep violet circles underneath them. Yet, Loki still thought she looked beautiful.

"Would you like to meet your daddy?" Runa asked her daughter by raising her voice a few octaves.

That question made Loki scared, mostly because he feared of hurting his daughter. Runa noticed this by saying: "I have held her for several months. It is your turn now."

Runa lifted her daughter into Loki's arms. Eira lightly fussed for a moment, displeased about being moved. She quickly settled, putting her head against her daddy's chest. Loki felt tears form in this eyes. Eira was here and seemed perfectly healthy. Loki was looking at his own flesh and blood and even though she was only a few minutes old, Eira seemed to love her parents back.

Soon after handing her daughter over to Loki, Runa said: "I love you both, so much." She then shut her eyes and fell asleep. Loki noticed in the corner of his eye, but his attention was mostly on his newborn daughter.

Minutes passed by and within a group of healers cleaning up the room, one healer noticed Runa. Loki heard an "oh no" and looked up. He was horrified by what he saw. Runa's skin was now a light grey and a drip of blood from inside her came out of her mouth.

"It actually happened. I was hoping it would not," whispered a healer.

Another healer moved and escorted Loki out of the room. Loki's breathing was escalating during the process. When he was out of the room, the door in front of him was shut. He did not know what was happening.

A cry distracted him from his dark thoughts. He looked down to see his daughter crying, as she felt his panic rise. He shook his head and immediately rocked Eira, stroking her cheek and speaking to her in a hushed voice.

"It's okay, sweetie," Loki spoke. "I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Even as Loki comforted his distressed daughter, he could not diminish his own stress. He tried to be optimistic, he truly tried. But deep down he knew that Runa was dead. He was now a single father.

Loki walked back to his chambers, continuing to soothe his daughter. Thor was still in his room when he arrived and was confused about the panicked noises coming from outside. He was shocked to see Loki enter with his daughter, especially since he could see tears of sadness in the corners of his eyes.

Thor moved to where Loki was. Loki could see Thor's confusion without looking up from his daughter.

"She's gone," was all Loki said, but Thor knew what he was referring to.

"Runa's dead? How did this happ-"

Thor's question was cut off by a cry. Loki rocked his daughter, not afraid of Thor seeing a gentler side of him.

"We are alright Eira. You don't have to cry."

Thor watched his brother soothe his niece and was amazed to see Loki so calm in a stressful situation.

"Eira. Is that her name?"

Loki did not answer his brother's question at first, as his main goal was calming his daughter. When calmed, Eira looked at her father with her blue eyes, which Loki could tell would change in a few days. Loki smiled and stroked her cheek as he finally responded to Thor.

"It is. Runa choose it last month."

Thor sadly nodded and out his hand on Loki's shoulder, which made the younger god finally move his head to look at his brother.

"I will leave you two alone for now. If you need me, do not be afraid to call for me."

And with that, the thunder god left the room.

Loki looked down to his daughter again, deciding to rock her to sleep. He walked around the room while rocking Eira in his arms. After a few minutes, Eira closed her eyes and her breathing steadied.

The god of mischief did not put her in her crib, instead he decided to sit on his bed. I'm alone, he depressingly thought.

"Daddy will never leave you," Loki said before placing a kiss on Eira's forehead. "I am sorry that your mother cannot be with us, but she loves you. I will try my best to raise you in a way to make proud."

A tear slid down Loki's cheek.

"It's just you and me, Eira. And I will never stop loving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a baby and a major character death. 
> 
> What a day.


	6. Eira Lokisdóttir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm scrambling to answer my questions. I want to know how Runa died so suddenly. The Universe should tell me why my daughter will never get to know her mother. 
> 
> Is the feeling of grief?
> 
> I cannot succumb to my depressed emotions. My daughter lost a parent, I can't let her loose another one. I am all she has. I can never stop loving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Loki has done some pretty shitty things, I imagine that he would be a caring and overprotective father.

It was the mid-morning of the sixteenth of December. The winds in Asgard were light with an occasional breeze. The sun was beginning to rise and slightly shown throughout the castle. Part of the rays hit Loki's face while he slept. He shook his head before opening his eyes, squinting as his eyesight adjusted for the day. Loki planned to return to his slumber, but a whimper from the corner of his room caught his attention.

The new father swiftly sat up, his head turning to the source of the sound. Loki stood up from his bed and saw his daughter slightly squirm. He walked to the crib and lifted her into his arms. Loki put his hand underneath his daughter's head and used the back of his other to stroke her cheek. She quickly calmed down and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

"You just wanted to be held," Loki joked. "Is that it?"

Though Eira was asleep, Loki did not return her to her crib. Rather, he walked over to the door leading his balcony and opened it. A breeze instantly entered the room and made the newborn princess whimper. She quickly relax, leaning her petite head against her father's chest. Loki looked at the landscape in front of him. It was a mix of purple and orange in the sky as the background against the Asgardian buildings.

"One day," cooed Loki. "You will rule this land. You will be a power goddess. No matter what anyone says, you will be a respected princess, I promise."

Loki smiled as he looked down at Eira's sleeping face. Though she soon calmed down after her few seconds of wakefulness, Loki knew she would be hungry soon. She was most likely fed a few hours ago, as she would have awoken earlier. Runa must have fed her before. . .

Runa, Loki thought, she was not here. He turned around to see an empty bed, with one side that would never be occupied by another person again. He remembered Runa being there before she became pregnant, her warm cuddling Loki after their love-making sessions. Then while she carried Eira, they would spend their nights in a cuddle.

Tears formed at the corners of Loki's eyes. He felt them drip down his face. Runa was **dead**. Loki would never see her again. Eira would never know her mother.

Before his grim thoughts could consume him, Loki heard a wail from his daughter. She was squirming and was on the verge of uncontrollably crying. She must have felt my panic, he thought.

Loki tried to comfort her in her current position in his arms, but when she struggled to quiet down, Loki tried a different position. He transitioned her into an upward position, her head laying on his chest. The god rubbed her back and soothed her. Soon enough she calmed down, though she occasionally released a whine. While she was quiet, Eira was simply content listening to her father's steady heartbeat.

While shushing his newborn daughter, Loki began to think about his family. Runa was obviously elated at the thought of becoming a mother, though she feared what other would think of their daughter. They could have hid the fact that they had sex before marriage, but Runa's continuous bulging stomach made it a difficult secret to keep. Some Asgardians would disrespect their daughter's illegitimate status, while others would be indifferent. She was estranged from her family, as they never respected her due to her sex. Since Runa's parents did not respect their daughter, then they would definitely feel the same toward their granddaughter. But most of Runa did not worry, as she and Loki promised to make their daughter feel welcomed, unlike they had been.

Loki knew Runa would have been a terrific mother. For the past few months she had been protectively rubbing her stomach and talking excitedly about caring for Eira. Both Runa and Loki's life had been a whirlwind, and it felt like having a child would be the best way to live their own peaceful lives.

But that was all thrown out the window.

Loki was now a single father. It was a position he thought he would never be in. He did not think of a thousand years ago, a hundred years ago, or even ten years ago. Hell, he would have never thought of it a year ago. Though being a little over a thousand years old, it was still a young for an Asgardian to become a parent. Adding to this enormous amount of stress, Loki had to be both parents to Eira. Saying the thought terrified Loki would be an understatement.

Eira had finally fell asleep, her daddy's heartbeat easing her distress while being completely unaware of what he was thinking. Loki noticed his daughter's silence and moved his eyes down, smiling at the sight of her even breaths. He returned Eira to her crib so she could peacefully nap. Though tired, Loki did not return to his bed. Rather, he looked at his daughter's sleeping form, an expressionless look on his face. He was simply observing her, trying to understand her movements. Loki just became a father a few hours ago, so he did not fully know what he was doing, yet.

"Loki?"

The god turned around to see his mother carrying a basket in her arms. Loki could tell she had been crying; her eyes were puffy and her face was slightly tinted red. She walked to her youngest son, placing the basket on a nearby table as she did so. Frigga put her hands on her sons face, slightly stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I am so sorry," Frigga whispered as she hugged Loki. "This should have never happened to you."

Tears once again fell down Loki's face. He held his mother tighter. Why did this have to happen? Why did Runa have to die?

Mother and son pulled away from the hug. Frigga wiped her own tears before reaching for the basket.

"Usually in the rare situation of death from childbirth, a nursemaid is hired. But I thought it would be better if you bottle fed her. It would provide a good way for her to connect to you."

Loki leaned forward to see the contents of the baskets. It was filled with bottles and bags filled with powder. Loki raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"This powder turns into milk," clarified Frigga, who noticed Loki's confusion. "You can use your magic to turn it into milk."

Loki nodded and took the basket from his mother's arms. He placed it near a stand close to his bed. While doing so, Loki saw Eira in the corner of his eye. Deciding it was time that his daughter met her grandmother. He reached into the crib and cradled Eira along with a blanket placed under her.

"Would you like to hold her?" said Loki as he turned around with Eira in his arms.

Frigga nodded nervously. When at a close distance, Loki handed Eira to her grandmother. Frigga immediately cradled her granddaughter, pulling the blanket around her small frame.

"What is her name?" asked Frigga after she kissed her granddaughter forehead, which made Eira coo in her sleep.

"Eira," said Loki who could not hold back a smile at the mention of his daughter's name. "Runa picked it. She named her after the Erika flower. She rearranged the letters. We both thought it was perfect."

"It's beautiful," was all Frigga said.

Silence filled the room as Frigga stared at Eira in awe. Loki watched, amazed by the proud reaction of his mother.

A loud whine from Eira ended the peaceful silence. Though Frigga knew how to comfort a newborn, she gave Eira back to her father. As soon as she was placed in her father's arms. Loki stroked her hair and he shushed her. Frigga smiled at the sight of the new father comforting his daughter.

"She reminds me of you when you were a baby," Frigga said. "You had the same amount of hair she has when you were born."

Loki chuckled at his mother's comment. Though being the god of mischief and lies, Loki could not see through Frigga's. She knew about Eira's true appearance and the reason for Runa's death. She felt she should say something – anything – to her son. The love of his life was dead and Loki was not being told the whole story. Frigga knew to her core that Loki had the right to know about his true origins. He did not deserve to be lied to for over a thousand years. Frigga wanted to reveal the truth, she knew it was the right thing to do.

But she did not.

* * *

Loki spent the rest of the day caring for his infant daughter. He fed her, changed her, and comforted her. He was in his chambers for the entirety of it. He did not want to leave Eira alone. It was unhealthy to be alone and stay in the same room for several hours, he knew that, but he was afraid. Part of it was the fear of leaving his daughter with someone else while he was away. Another was the fact that he was hiding his grief, not wanting to face others who would claim they were sorry for them. He didn't want it. He just wanted to be with his daughter.

Loki heated up a bottle for Eira. She was laying in his arms, whining due to her hunger. The young father was multitasking; screwing on the plastic nipple to the bottle while rubbing his daughter's tiny back. Once the bottle was brought to her face, Eira's whines ceased. She rapidly sucked on the bottle, making the contents of it quickly disappear. Eira looked at her father the entire time, making sure he was there.

"You will be powerful," spoke Loki. "I can teach you magic when you are older. I bet you will be better than me."

It was a strange sight; the literal God of Mischief telling a day-old baby that she would be stronger than him. Then again, many would think it was strange to see Loki as a father in general. A single one at that.

"How long has it been since you have eaten, brother?"

Loki tilted his head to see Thor standing in his doorway.

"You do realize I am a bit busy at the moment," Loki said as he gestured to his hungry daughter.

"When was the last time you left the room?"

Loki sighed as Thor walked up to him and put on a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a little bit past midnight. I think you should eat."

Loki remained silent. He only moved to remove the bottle from his daughter's mouth when she finished eating. He shifted Eira so that she was on his shoulder, lightly patting her back.

"It is your birthday," spoke Thor. "Your present will be me watching Eira for an hour or two while you eat."

Loki shock his head. "Why would I leave her alone with you? Do you think you are capable of handling a baby?"

Thor sighed. "You are a parent now, so I realize you have to care for someone else. But you still need to look after yourself. Brother, I know you care deeply about Eira, but you need to remember yourself, too. Please, Loki. You need to be healthy for your daughter."

Loki stared at his older brother as he continued to gently pat his daughter's back. He did not realize his high level of hunger until Thor arrived without invitation. Loki wanted to be with his daughter, as he knew she was entirely dependent on him. Yet Loki knew that his less than intelligent brother was correct. He looked down to Eira, who was struggling to stay awake.

All of a sudden, Thor was handed his newborn niece after Loki kissed her forehead.

"If you somehow manage to get her to sleep, then I will never play a joke on you again," said Loki as he walked out the room.

Thor huffed out a light laugh. It seemed even during his toughest times, Loki would always be mischievous. An irritated whine from Eira caught the God of Thunder's attention. He cradled and rocked her, stroking her cheek as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"You look so much like your father," said Thor as Eira's eyes began to shut. "He will be a great father to you."

Eira fell asleep and leaned her head against Thor's chest.

"I know it."

* * *

After he left his chambers an hour ago, Loki finished his meal. He was worried at the possibility of someone waiting for him, saying that they felt sorry for his loss. Luckily, Loki was alone, leaving just him and his thoughts.

Loki left his plate on the table as he sat up and walked out of the dining hall. All he wanted was to return to his daughter and get some sleep. It was his birthday, though it was not an age worth celebrating. Hence why he was not elated when Thor mentioned that fact. Perhaps the time being an hour into the day and his tiredness added to his indifferent reaction.

When he returned to his chambers he saw that his door was ajar. He opened it slightly to see Thor sitting nearby a table, looking to be lost in his thoughts. Loki moved his eyes to see Eira in her crib, sound asleep. As Loki entered the room, Thor returned to reality and stood up, turning to his brother with a smile.

"You doubted my ability to ease a child into sleep," spoke Thor. "But alas."

Thor gestured to the sleeping baby.

"I guess so, Brother."

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder and gave it a pat.

"You will definitely be a great father," said Thor before leaving the room.

Loki turned his face to see Eira. She must have fallen asleep a half an hour ago, she would not wake up soon. He decided now would be the best time to bathe.

He didn't think of much as he bathed. His mind was simply silence. It wasn't until he dried himself with a towel and put on his night clothes that he once again began to think of Runa.

One of the reasons he spent the entire day with Eira was so he could stop thinking about his fiancé. He did not want to feel depressed, even though he had a deep love for her. He knew it was not healthy, but he did not want to face the truth.

Their future was bright. They would marry and live happy lives, perhaps having another child or two after Eira was a few years old. Their relationship went by fast, but it still felt like true love. Soon after meeting, they had sex and a bit after that, Eira was conceived. Loki vividly remembered those nights. His and Runa's hot breathing as they embraced and made love. Loki had dated others before her, but their bond felt like true love. Even as the terrifying news of having an unplanned child was announced, their love was not tarnished. They could have married to give their daughter a legitimate status, they decided to take things slowly, focusing on preparing for the arrival of their then unborn daughter.

The remembrance of yesterday morning brought tears to Loki's eyes. His life had been spent living in the shadow of his brother, with everyone he met not seeing him as anything but. Runa was the only person he ever knew who treated him as an individual. She was not put off by behavior. She understood his want to be king and supported his path to becoming one. She quelled his dark desires, guiding him to be a more respectable person.

His life was going great, but then she had to die. He did not blame his daughter, for she was merely a newborn who did not understand much. Runa deserved to live. Deserved to watch Eira grow up into a brave woman. Why did this have to happen? When his life was at its best, why did she have to die? Why? Why?

He was angry now. Loki's magic responded by throwing several objects into the air, making them crash into walls. He would have continued if not for the cries he heard from the other room.

Without a second thought, Loki walked out of his bathroom. He saw Eira in her crib, tears in her eyes as her face was a bright red, her arms and legs moved frantically. Loki immediately felt guilty. He caused his daughter to cry. He scared her. As Loki lifted Eira out of her crib and into his arms, he apologized.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Loki as he rubbed the infant's back. "It has been a tough few days, but I should not have showed my frustration near you. Daddy did not mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

Loki shushed his daughter as he bounced her in his arms. Her crying ceased and Loki continued to talk to her, even though he knew she would not understand.

"Your mother deserved to be here. She would have loved you. I am sure she still does. You deserve her as well. I will do my best to make her proud. I will raise you in the way she would have wanted."

As Loki said the last comment, he moved his daughter so that her head was in his arm. Her crying had stopped, though she was still awake. And Loki could not help but gasp when he saw that Eira now had his green eyes. Loki smiled as he looked down at her.

"Well would you look at that. I did not expect your eyes to form their natural color so quickly. I also did not think they would be my shade of green."

Loki moved to his bed so he could lay down. Eira continued to look at her father while moving her legs, testing the limits of her limbs. Loki had a wide smile.

"I will be a good father to you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eira is just a female clone of Loki.


	7. The First Months are the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warm in my chest when I hold my daughter is indescribable. The joy and terror in my heart when she cries for me. My sleep schedule is awry and my personal time as disappeared. 
> 
> Under different circumstances, I would be perplexed. But I love my daughter more than anything. I would sacrifice my wants for her. I would kill for her.
> 
> This is my life, and I have almost mo complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father and daughter time.  
> Father and daughter time.  
> Father and daughter time.
> 
> Chant that shit in the mirror and see what happens

"You ruined a perfectly fine shirt."

Loki walked out of his washroom in a new shirt. His lovely one-month-old daughter decided to not process her breakfast and throw it up on her father. He jokingly shook his head as he walked over to the bed to where Eira was laying.

She had awoken ten minutes ago and had been drinking from a bottle when she threw up. Some of the vomit got onto her own dress, so Loki had to change her clothes as well. She was currently dressed in a forest green dress with midnight blue hems. She moving her arms, testing her movements and figuring out how her muscles functioned. Loki could not hide a smile.

"You are most likely going to be awake for an hour or two," said Loki as he lifted Eira into his arms. "So I will take you wherever I go until you fall asleep."

Eira responded to her father with a coo and leaned her head closer to his chest. Loki stroked his daughter's hair as he exited his chambers. He remembered Thor mentioning earlier in the day that he would be training outside along with their friends. His mother would most likely be there as well, as she enjoyed observing others.

Once outside, Loki heard the sounds of sparring and a fresh breeze. He saw Frigga sitting on a golden bench, watching her oldest son and Hogun sparring. _Their sparring session is seemingly pointless_ , thought Loki. _Thor is stronger than all of the Warriors Three combined. What is Hogun trying to prove; that he is weaker than his opponent, an actual god?_

While Loki continued to create sarcastic thoughts in his head, Frigga guided herself to him.

"I am glad you took her out here," spoke Frigga, which distracted Loki from his thoughts. "She should spend some more time outdoors, it is rather important for her health."

Loki chuckled as he passed Eira to her grandmother. Frigga smiled when Eira squirmed before settling her arms. The infant stared at her grandmother's teal eyes with her own jade ones.

"I feel like I'm looking into the past," said Frigga. Loki raised his eyebrows, confused as to what the meaning of his mother's statement was. "It has been oh so long ago, but I remember you looking very similar to her when you were her age."

"Does she really?" questioned Loki.

"She does indeed. Though, she is not as loud as you were."

"I could not have been as loud as Thor."

"Oh, you would be surprised."

Mother and son giggled as Sif approached the pair. She held a sword in her hand and her forehead had drips of sweat. Though she had obviously been training for a while, she appeared ready to spare again.

"I am joyful to see that you have come out of hiding," Sif said to gain the attention of Loki.

"I would have sooner," said Loki. "But I also have an infant to take care of."

At Loki's mention of Eira, Sif lifted her head to get a better look at the baby. Eira was currently kicking her little legs while her hands stayed in cute fists. She looked like a miniature warrior.

"She'll make a fine warrior one day."

Loki frowned. "It is a bit early for combat training"

"Speaking of training," Sif said before lifting her sword, laying it horizontally so the point of the blade was in Loki's direction. "I want to spar with you. It has been a while since you have fought with any of us. Let me test your battle strength."

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but his hesitation led to no words being formed. He enjoyed the thrill of a fight, even the unfair limits of sparring. Yet, fighting was a reminder of being away from Asgard. Sure, he had been away fighting hundreds of times, but he had never done so as a father. Loki knew that someday he would be sent off to battle, while Eira would be left in the palace. He had survived every battle he has participated in (though he could not ignore the few occurrences where he had been gravely injured.) But the pessimistic part of him (which was a large chunk of his personality) could not help and think of his death. Eira had already tragically lost her mother, so Loki did not want to imagine his daughter losing him as well.

He additionally remembered being concerned about Runa's wellbeing whenever he went to battle while she was pregnant. The fear of dying and leaving his fiance and unborn child alone could not help but consume him at the time.

" _You are not fussing at all. Is it because you have gone fighting so many times?"_

_Runa was scolding Loki as she cleaned his small wounds. He had recently finished a battle, fighting alongside Thor and Sif. Runa was pressing a wet towel to Loki's forehead, cleaning up the blood. Loki was pressing ice against his wrist, which was bruised._

" _You much gentler than the healers," said Loki as Runa stood up and reached for a bandage. "They usually try and fix injuries quickly."_

" _Are you sure you do not need to go to a healing room?" asked Runa while using a dry towel to wipe off the last remaining drops of blood._

" _No, I did not sustain any serious injuries. Also, I made sure to be careful."_

" _Are you not usually careful?"_

" _I am but, there was more at stake this time."_

_Runa moved back a few inches, her mouth agape. She put a hand on her five-month pregnant stomach._

" _Were you worried about us? Were you worried about dying?"_

_Loki sighed and eyed Runa's stomach. Runa shook her head as she put a small bandage on her lover's forehead._

" _I do not blame you for being concerned, but do not want it to hold you back."_

" _You do not understand. What would happen if I died? What would happen to you and the baby? Never before have I had something to fight for and now that I do, I-I…"_

_Loki struggled to finish his sentence, though Runa knew what is was going to say._

" _You are terrified," spoke Runa quiety. "You are petrified of leaving us alone."_

_Loki ran his hands through his hair, still damp from the battle hours ago. "I want to be in my daughter's life. Battle will probably be the most probable reason for my death. Runa, you have to understand …"_

" _Stop it, Loki! Go have survived hundreds of battles. If you behave like you are now, then you heighten your risk of death. Do what you always do in a fight! Use your magic, embrace your mischievous behavior, as it has kept you alive. You are the God of Mischief, use it well."_

_Loki stared at his feet, not daring to look at Runa. "I am sorry."_

_Runa sighed and sat next to Loki. She moved a strand of hair from his face. "I do want you to continue to care for us, even in battle, but you must not let it be your downfall. I want you to live; be an amazing father to our daughter." She put a hand on her stomach. "She was kicking in a crazy manner when you left and she stopped when you came back."_

_Loki's head shot up at the mention of his unborn daughter. "Really?" He put his hand on Runa's stomach, smiling when he felt a soft kick._

" _Yes, I am sure she will be just as mischievous as you. You should teach her magic as well."_

"You should go, Loki. I can watch Eira while you do so."

Loki shook his head, returning to reality. He first saw his mother, waiting in anticipation for Loki's answer. Sif's eyebrows were raised in confusion, as she was perplexed by the awkward silence via Loki.

"Umm, yes. I shall spar with you, Sif."

Sif dropped her sword with a daft grin. "I am glad to hear that. Come with me."

Before following Sif, Loki glanced at his daughter, who was fighting sleep in her grandmother's arms. Frigga rolled her eyes.

"I will get her to sleep Loki, just go."

Loki nodded and went to where Sif was waiting for him. Frigga sighed and looked down at her granddaughter. Eira was slightly fussy, obviously wanting to remain awake. Frigga shushed the infant and stroked her cheek.

"Go to sleep, my sweet granddaughter," whispered Frigga while staring into Eira's jade eyes. "You look just like your father. I am sure you will a troublemaker, just like him."

* * *

"Where is Thor?"

The dining hall was full of life. It was dinner time, meaning all chairs were filled with hungry Asgardians (except for one, if the statement before wasn't obvious enough.) The patrons had finished eating their meat-heavy meals and were now conversing with one another. Loki sat near Sif and the Warriors Three. They were remembering old childhood memories, mainly embarrassing ones in an attempt to see who would feel the most mortified. Though the group consisted of different ages, they were relatively close enough for them to consider one another friends since childhood.

Loki looked to Fandral, who asked the question. The God of Mischief shrugged and said, "How should I know? I have not seen Thor for hours. If anyone should know it's you three. After all, you have been with him all day, correct?"

Volstagg sent a glare towards Loki, but it did not bother the god.

"I find it odd that he is not here," spoke Hogun. "It is unusual for him to miss a large meal. Additionally, I think all of us have some rather embarrassing tales about him."

Loki let out a small laugh and stood up from his seat. "He is most likely in his chambers. I will search for him there and return to my own chambers. Although I would like to continue talking and see Thor's ego knocked down, I am rather tired."

Before Loki could leave, Sif called out to him. "I will let you know his reactions afterward."

Loki laughed while shaking his head. "I hope you do."

Asgard's sun was beginning to set, making the orange sky turn into a deep purple. It was rather late, making Loki wonder why Thor had not arrived at dinner.

Loki was nearing his chambers when he heard a deep laugh. One of his eyebrows raised due to confusion. He walked further to reach the source of the notice. When he came upon it, he was rather surprised to see the source be his room. Furthermore, he did not expect the laugh to come from Thor, who was playing with two-month-old Eira.

Loki leaned against the doorway. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Thor turned his head in shock, clearly surprised to see his younger brother, even though the God of Thunder was in Loki's room and should have expected him to arrive.

"I wanted to spend some time with my niece. Is there a problem with that?"

Loki did not respond vocally. He walked to were Eira was laying and picked her up. Thor frowned, upset that the playtime with his niece was unexpectedly finished.

"You are terrible liar, brother," said Loki as he put his daughter's head on his shoulder while rubbing her back.

Thor shook his head in denial. "I am being honest, Loki. I swear -"

"Do not play games with me."

Thor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I am worried about you. You have been giving yourself enough attention lately, so while I was making my way towards the dining hall, I decided to watch little Eira while you ate."

Loki turned his attention to his brother, confusion written on his slender face.

"Since when were you an overprotective uncle?"

"Ever since I became an overprotective older brother," Thor quickly responded, which honestly surprised Loki, although he said nothing. "I understand your love for your daughter, but I fear that you are not giving enough time for yourself. If you want Eira to be happy, then you need to be happy yourself."

Loki sighed and looked down at Eira, who was staring at her father with her big and round eyes (Loki's in color, but Runa's in shape.) He kissed his daughter's forehead and said, "I just want to keep her safe."

Thor walked over to his younger brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you can and I understand why you place her care above hers, but please, remember to worry about yourself."

Loki did not look up but rather stroked Eira's soft cheek.

"I know, but it's difficult doing this alone."

"But you are not alone, Loki. You have me, mother, father, and many friends. Eira will always have a family."

Loki finally met his brother's eyes and smiled. "You are right, but you cannot blame me for caring about my infant daughter. What do you think, Eira?"

Eira, excited to hear her father talking to her, smiled her first smile. Loki's eyes widened and Thor had a broad grin on his muscular face.

"Your daughter is smart. I am sure that her intelligence will be higher than yours when she is older."

Loki laughed. "We shall see."

…

Eira had been awake for two hours and was refusing to sleep. Loki knew she was tired, as she was releasing loud whines and was extremely fussy. Loki was rocking Eira in his arms, her head against his chest and her small arms and legs hitting her father, who just wanted his daughter to sleep so he could as well.

"Eira, please, it is time for you to sleep," pleaded Loki to his red-faced daughter. "It has never been this hard to get you to sleep before. What is the matter?"

The princess was a rather simple baby. She was fussy at times, yet was also calm. Though she was only a baby and could not explain her feelings through words, it was clear that she loved her father. Loki was the only person who could soothe her tears when upset. His family and friends had tried and succeeded when she was a newborn, but recently, she would become distressed whenever she was out of her father's arms. Loki pretended to act clueless as to why she was behaving strangely, but he had some clues. Her only caretaker and parent was Loki and perhaps she knew that her mother was gone and would never come back. It was a stretch, but she may have sensed her father's depressing and solemn thoughts.

Usually, the sound and light thump of Loki's heartbeat calmed her. But, tonight she could not be pacified. Loki was desperate, just wanting to quell his daughter's tears. As stroked her hair and shushed her wails, his eyes moved to his bookshelf. Filled mostly of books featuring magic and history, there were several containing stories. The book with the largest spine caught his eye. It was the children's book from the royal library, the one selected by Runa.

Looking down at an upset Eira, Loki sighed and walked over to the self, pulling the children's book with one hand. He moved over to his bed, setting the book down and looking through its contents. He stumbled upon "Sigurd and the Dragon", a story he remembered Runa mentioning it was one of her favorite stories.

"Sigurd was the son of a king …"

As Loki told the lengthy story, Eira's cries diminished in volume. After a few pages, her tears disappeared and her eyes began to shut. Loki noticed her silence and looked down, seeing her sleeping face and even breaths.

"You are such a handful," whispered Loki. He smiled at his daughter when she leaned her head against his chest. Her closed fists were held up near her cheeks.

Loki stood up from his bed and walked to Eira's crib, placing her in it and putting a blanket over her small body. The younger father stared at his daughter's sleeping frame.

"You are going to wake in two hours, you little troublemaker."

* * *

At the tender age of three months, Eira was fascinated with exploration. Her definition of exploration was different, as she was just an infant whose eyesight and sense of thought was very limited. For now, and presumably, for the next few months, she would only explore her surroundings. Whether it was the baby toys constantly gifted to her or moving her fingers through the air, Eira was always in motion. Today, she was touching her father's hair, or at least that is how it began. The simple feel of the raven hair was not enough for the royal infant, as she soon started grabbing Loki's hair and tugging on it. Her strength was weak, but all hair was also weak and can cause pain when pulled unexpectedly. Thus, it was not surprising when the young prince winced in moderate discomfort at his daughter's sudden action.

Loki dropped the pieces of paper he was holding, shifting from focusing on the contents of the paper to the strain at the side of his head. He looked down at his daughter, who had her father's mischievous smile on her adorable face. The god shook his head and used to magic to pick up the papers detailing a royal court hearing from the day before (the Asgardian Royal Family lived both for show and politics.) Loki, being the curious soul he was, used his interests in politics to inspect the recent events.

The investigating would have been easier if Eira had not decided to awaken mere seconds before Loki could read the first sentence of the papers. Loki had originally thought that the reasoning for the ending of her nap was that she was not tired, but upon laying her down on her play carpet near her custom toys, he realized his error. As soon as she was placed on the ground, tears and wails formed. When she was, once again, held by her father, the crying diminished immediately. The reason for her waking up and wailing was just to be held by Loki. Though Loki initially thought it was quite daft, he felt warm (ironic, a fact which Loki would not know until three years after) knowing that all his daughter wanted was him.

"Why are you like this?" Loki asked this daughter, even though he knew she would only answer with babbles. "You have been increasingly fussy lately. You were such a calm girl in your first month. Do you care to tell me the reason why?"

Loki placed the papers on a nearby table and used both arms to carry Eira. He could tell she would be staying awake for another hour or two, so it would be useless to get her to sleep.

"Do you want to go to the library with me? Maybe you can begin to read some classic Asgardian literature."

As father and daughter walked throughout the palace halls, Eira made loud cooing noises. Loki, realizing it may bother those nearby, shushed her and rubbed her back. He could not figure out why she had become such a handful. He eventually reached the doors of the library, but a light tap on his shoulder prevented him from opening them. The person spoke before he could turn around and see his or her face.

"When was the last time you gave yourself attention?"

Loki knew the voice belonged to his mother. He turned his head and saw Frigga with a concerned expression on her face.

"It is a struggle to give time to myself when I have an infant to care for," responded Loki, which only received a sigh from Frigga.

"You are not alone in caring for her. You can ask for help. I know you have work you want to finish and you may be requested for some quests soon. You have to trust people with Eira more."

Loki knew his mother was right, which is why he dared not to look at her. As he stared at the floors below him, Frigga took Eira from his grasp. Loki was surprised to see his mother take sudden action, but that emotion was soon replaced with worry. Eira began whining immediately after she was taken from her father's hold. Frigga shushed the baby and rubbed her small head, but her eyes were focused on her youngest son.

"Go do what you need to do, I will watch her."

Frigga pushed Loki into the library and shut the doors behind him. He was staring at nothing due to his shock. He should not have been surprised though, as his mother was correct in her actions. His realization made him focus and he went straight for a large number of books in front of him.

...

Eira's cries were bordering on hysterical.

Loki was the only being she trusted. He was the one who fed her, changed her, bathed her, and comforted her in moments of distress. She learned to recognize his deep and soothing voice. As her eyesight advanced, she grew familiar with his appearance. Sure, there were other people who held her, but Loki was always there for her. When she cried during the night, Loki would come to her right away and aid her in sleep again. Loki was the person Eira loved the most and in her view, being without him was the worst thing that could ever happen.

Since she was unaware of his whereabouts, Eira was not emotionally well.

Frigga tried calming her granddaughter in the normal views - rubbing her back, whispering comforting words - but nothing was working. She knew it was pointless to use the average methods, as she knew all Eira wanted was her father.

Luckily, the queen of Asgard had a plan.

A servant had recently come into Loki's chamber with his freshly washed clothing. Frigga smiled when she looked at the pile. The clothes would most definitely smell like Loki, a scent that would comfort Eira.

Frigga grabbed a shirt at the top of the pile. It was a struggle to wrap Eira in the shirt, as the infant moved her arms and legs erratically. After that hassle, Eira's whines diminished as soon as she smelt the shirt near her nose. Cries were replaced with sad sniffles, as Eira truly felt like her father was there.

Eventually, Eira stopped crying but remained awake. She had her jade eyes focused on her grandmother. She put one of her fingers into her mouth, making soft cooing noises as she did so. Frigga could sense that her granddaughter was not tired but rather stressed. Eira could play for an hour before she was prepared for a nap, and Frigga could accomplish the task before Loki returned - if she was lucky. She could remove one task from Loki's duties today.

Although he found entertainment in reading, Loki could never stay in the library for long. Since he was a young boy, Loki, unlike most Asgardians, had an interest in literature. While he did participate in battle training and combat, books were a specialty. Perhaps it was an interest introduced by his mother, who also enjoyed reading and shared this with her youngest son. Maybe, when Eira was a little older, she would also find joy in literature.

These thoughts filled Loki's mind as he returned to his chambers. He was in the library for an hour and although he enjoyed the time spent on himself, he was desperate to hold his daughter again. Since the birth of Eira, Loki had begun to feel uncomfortable when he was away from her. There were multiple factors contributing to this behavior: The fact that he did not know if she was safe, if she had a need that only he could supply, and, the most important of all, that he was the only family she had. Loki chose not to contemplate on the latter of the reasons, as it would only deliver him sadness and tears, a mood which he did not wish to show his infant daughter.

During his walk through the halls, Loki saw his mother, making a turn from the hall that led to his chambers. Frigga immediately noticed Loki and promptly walked to him.

"Eira is asleep in her crib. She went into slumber a few minutes ago. I am sure that you wish to see her, as you have become such an overprotective father."

Loki released a laugh on his mother's comment. "You say that like it is a bad thing." And with that, he continued walking.

His door was left ajar, perhaps a decision made by Frigga as to prevent noise from awaking her granddaughter. Loki slowly opened the door and saw Eira's feet from the bars of her crib. The young father smiled and moved to the crib, surprised to witness his daughter using a shirt of his as a blanket. Questions formed in his head as to the purpose of wearing the shirt in that way, but he soon realized why: Eira missed him.

Loki sighed. Obviously, she missed him. Even though they were only separated for a short amount of time, Eira, being a baby, had no sense of time. Additionally, Loki knew that she only trusted him. Signs of his behavior had been building for the past few weeks. He remembered occasions where he attempted to hand her to another person and she would start to whine, even as she just in his hands about to be passed over. She was becoming an over-attached baby which Loki recognized was a problem. But Loki also understood that it was himself encouraging this issue.

It pained him to be away from her. The reason for it being obvious: He was afraid of losing Eira as he did with Runa. Though Eira had most of Loki's physical features, he could see some of Runa in his daughter. Eira had Loki's shade of green in her eyes, their shape was wide and curious, like Runa. Eira's face was shaped like her mother's. Loki had recently noticed that Eira's hair was forming curls that were big and bold like Runa's, unlike Loki's which were small and only appeared when his hair was at a certain length.

Eira's whines distracted Loki from his thoughts. The prince shook his head and centered his vision, which saw his daughter stretching her limbs in displeasure. Loki could sense that she did not want to wake up, so he picked her up.

"Shhh… everything is fine Eira," Loki whispered to his daughter, whose head laid against his chest. "Go back to sleep."

The cries quickly diminished and Eira was asleep once again. Her breathing was even and some drool came out of her mouth, landing on Loki's shirt. The young father ignored the stain but rather smiled at his daughter as she slept. Sure, he could put her back into her crib and get some tasks done. But why do that when he could take a nap himself, with Eira in his arms as he did so.

* * *

Asgardians do not normally give toys to their babies. They lived outrageously long lifespans, so their times as infants was an extremely small percent. But Eira is the daughter of a prince. Sure, other noble families had young children, such as the case of Volstagg, but Eira was only a few months old, making her much younger than the other rich children. Eira also belonged to royalty and was held in higher regard. In conclusion, the princess, as well as the demigoddess, was treated as such and therefore had more than plenty of fancy toys and clothing.

In Loki's chambers, Eira was laying on her personal carpet, reaching for the toys attached to the rings above her. She was smiling and kicking her legs in excitement. She was not giggling, though she was close to, as she was four months old and very close to that accomplishment. Eira grabbed a smaller, making a cooing sound as she did so. Loki was sitting at a desk, reading papers about a mission in Alfheim. He turned his head to his daughter when he heard the coo. Loki smiled at the princess as she played with her expensive toys. Eira, whose vision was getting slightly better as the months moved forward, saw her father grinning at her. Her attention immediately changed to Loki, as she was smiling at him and reaching her tiny arms to him.

"You just love attention," joked Loki as he stood up from the desk and picked up his daughter. Eira wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, holding on as tight as a baby could. "I have some work to do. Were your toys not entertaining?'

Eira's usual reaction involved a wide smile and some kicking motions. But this situation was different, as Loki heard a light giggle. Loki looked down at his daughter in shock, as he was not expecting her first laugh to come from her at that moment.

"Did you just laugh?" Loki asked his daughter, even though he knew she would only respond with a smile. "Was that your first laugh?"

"I am surprised she is laughing. I thought that since she is your offspring, she would always have a serious look on her face."

Loki moved his body to face the entrance to his chambers, where he saw Sif and Thor.

"Be nice, Sif," spoke Thor. "Little Eira is only a baby. It is only natural for her to laugh, even if it is very unlike her father."

Loki shook his head. "Very funny. Was there something you both want to discuss with me?"

"Yes," answered Sif. "I overheard that you two oafs were going to Alfheim. I think I should go with."

Loki raised his eyebrow while Thor gasped and looked at Sif in confusion. His actions surprised Loki, as he thought the reason the two were there was that Sif had told Thor something.

"Is that what you wanted to speak of?" asked Thor. "Why?"

Sif sighed. "You are traveling to Alfheim for a diplomatic mission. I trust both of you, but I do not trust the combination in this type of mission. Thor is much too level-headed and brutish, but understanding. And you, Loki, are one of the smartest men I have met,/ but are too manipulative. For the sake of the Nine Realms, this mission needs to be smooth, and since I considered myself not as stubborn as you two, I believe it is for the best that I go with."

Loki and Thor looked at one another, processing what Sif had told them. Sif, who was apparently impatient after only seconds of the brothers thinking, rolled her eyes and sighed. "I have already spoken with the All-Father and he has approved. There is no reason for saying no?" Sif looked at Eira, who was looking at her and Thor while her head was pressed against Loki's chest. "I know Eira agrees with me."

Before Loki could question what she meant, Sif walked up to him and lifted Eira out of his arms. "You agree with me, right?" cooed Sif, which made Eira giggle. "You think your dumb father and uncle should be watched over by me?"

"Do not turn my daughter against me," joked Loki. "And although it pains me to say, your argument has merit and I will allow you to join us."

"I agree with my brother," spoke Thor. "You are welcomed to this mission."

Sif nodded but was still looking at Eira. "I was going with them whether they wanted me to or not. They are very silly."

Eira would have laughed, but her eyes went to her father when he spoke before. When Sif finished talking to her, she reached her arms to Loki. The prince smiled as he lifted his daughter into his embrace, with the grin mainly directed at Sif, who was upset that Eira did not want to be carried by her.

"We leave tomorrow night," said Thor. "The Light Elves will give us shelter and dinner for the night. In the morning, our discussion will begin. We should be back in Asgard by sunset. Everyone understand?"

Loki and Sif nodded. Loki was surprised that Thor was going over their schedule, it was very unlike the God of Thunder to do so.

"Alright, we better leave the young princess alone," Sif said. "She appears tired."

Thor laughed as he saw Eira laying her head on Loki's shoulder with no expression on her face. "She does look exhausted, it is best that we go. See you at dinner, Loki."

Thor and Sif left the room and Loki looked down at his sleepy daughter. "Well, that was rather sudden."

Loki rubbed Eira's back to get her to sleep. He paced around his room as he spoke to her. "You better be a good girl for your grandmother. It is best not to stress her."

As he calmed his daughter, Loki looked at her black curls, forming curls like her mother. "I just wish your mother was here to watch you. She deserved to see you, and you deserved to see her."

Eira's breathing evened and Loki knew she had fallen asleep. He stroked her cheek and said: "I will never leave you, I promise."

* * *

It was early in the morning, extremely early, and yet Loki was wide awake, not feeling tired in the slightest. He laid his head on a pillow watching Eira play. Yes, even the now five-month-old princess was awake as well. She had recently learned to sit on her own and was doing so on his bed. Loki supposed it was not the best idea to allow Eira to play when she should be sleeping, but what could he do when she did not want to? As the god watched his daughter grab a plush toy with delight, he was reminded of how tired he was. Not physically tired - as that would not explain the state he was currently in - mentally and emotionally tired.

Never in his long life did Loki think he would become a single father, especially so early in his life (Asgardians have a lifespan of over five thousand years and Loki was only a little over one thousand - the equivalent of Loki's age in human terms was about nineteen). Though he hated to admit it, Eira was an accident. Loki and Runa made love early in their relationship and neither of them had planned to have a baby during that time. But Eira was unexpectedly conceived and the two decided to be parents, give their daughter the life and treatment they never received.

Even though he made the decision to become a father, Loki was fucking terrified. He was the youngest child, so he had no experience with younger children. He could easily do damage to his child's life and he still worried about it now that Eira was born and living.

Yet Loki felt like he was doing a good job raising Eira, especially doing so while being her only living parent. But he was mentally exhausted. He was always the one to quell her cries and lure her into sleep. In addition to being a single parent, he had his royal duties. Loki felt like he never had any time to relax; balancing his royal and paternal life was a struggle.

Even with his difficulties, Loki would not change a thing. He loved Eira. She was the only thing that kept him happy. Even after his lover's death, he knew he could not stay depressed for long, he had a child to raise. Not taking responsibility for his daughter would be a disgrace to Runa. Even during his brief mission in Alfheim, he missed Eira immensely. He remembered coming home, going immediately to his chambers and lifting Eira from her crib. It was almost a comfort to himself. Though it had only been five months, Loki could not imagine his life without Eira.

Loki stopped reflecting when he felt a light tap on his arm. He blinked and as his vision focused, he saw a concerned Eira. Loki sat up and brought Eira into his lap.

"What are you worried about?" joked Loki. "Do not worry little one, everything is alright. I was just thinking. You should not worry yourself about my struggles."

Loki tickled Eira's stomach, which made her giggle. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Eira handed him a toy and Loki grabbed it, moving it across the bed in a playful manner. The princess cooed as she played with her father and Loki could not help but smile with her.

Loki loved Eira and Eira loved Loki. His life had some difficulties at the moment, he felt the most amount of joy with his daughter. Loki never thought he would be this happy. A being so selfish and mischievous as himself should not find delight with another being. But he Loki was, honored to be a father to a beautiful and joyful little girl.

He was perfectly content, and Loki knew Runa would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended a chapter without adding angst. 
> 
> This is the highest point in my life. It's all downhill from here.


	8. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her cries as I sleep, I wish for Eira to never age. I want to forever hold her in my embrace, stroke her hair and rub her back to ease her distress. She is completely dependent on me, and I dread when she grows up.
> 
> My only concern is that her mother will never get to see these moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live

"Your father is sure taking his time."

"Abba baaa."

"Is that so?"

A god pretending to have a conversation with his infant niece would be an interesting sight. Luckily, Thor and Eira were alone in the palace gardens; no one was able to make jokes about this entertaining situation.

It was after dinner. Odin wanted to talk to Loki, so Thor, being the surprising caring uncle he was, decided to take Eira to the gardens before her bedtime. Additionally, Thor was rather bored and thought he might find some humor in watching the six-month-old.

Eira's arm reached for a flower, but she struggled to touch it due to the short length of her arms. Thor, seeing her struggle, moved the flower closer to her. The god of thunder giggled as Eira's eyes widen as she felt the texture of the flower. The princess, deciding to use her mischievous side, began rapidly moving the flower back and forth.

"Whoa, calm down, Eira," said Thor as he moved the flower away from Eira.

Eira just smiled at her uncle; a grin which remained him of Loki's.

"Eira, do not annoy your uncle."

Thor recognized his younger brother's voice and even though he was not facing him, he knew Loki had a sly smirk on his face. Eira also recognized her father's voice, as she immediately turned away from Thor and reached her arms to Loki, desperately wanting to be held by him.

Loki huffed out a laugh as he took Eira from Thor's arms. The princess giggled as she leaned closer in Loki's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What were you and father discussing?" asked Thor.

Loki shrugged his shoulders, pretending to not seem bothered by the talk with his father. "It was rather simple. Nothing serious."

Thor, not the smartest god (though it should also be considered that Loki was incredibly talented in the art of lying), patted his brother's back before leaving the garden. Loki looked down at his daughter.

"Were you bothering your uncle? Were you annoying him with flowers? You are so silly."

The god of mischief giggled along with Eira before noticing the flowers in front of him. They looked so familiar. He had a clear memory of these flowers. Their long stems and layers of deep purple with black tips. Loki suddenly realized what they were: Erikas, the flower which his daughter was named after by her mother.

 _Runa did pick an amazing name_ , thought Loki. _I cannot imagine calling Eira anything else. It is one of the only things she received from her mother. What a coincidence, that Eira found these flowers._

A light coo from Eira diverted Loki's attention to her. He smiled as he rubbed her back.

"I will take these back to our chambers. It will add some color. The room is rather bland, so some decor will be nice. Wait, I am really discussing decor with my infant daughter. Oh, how soft I have become."

...

_My son, I will be entering my sleep soon. I have waited for a long time and I do not know how long it will last. Before then, I will have to decide on my successor._

Loki's talk with Odin echoed through his mind. It had been for almost an hour. Even as he bathed Eira. Currently, as Loki was picking Eira's nightclothes while she sat on her personal rug from across the room, he tried to prevent himself from getting angry.

Odin said he would be speaking to Thor separately, not wanting to cause tension between the brothers. But Loki thought otherwise. He had a feeling that the Allfather was planning to make Thor king and would, therefore, give more information about his Odinsleep to him.

It was clear why Loki was furious. Thor, the feebleminded, boisterous, and arrogant god, would be named king. Thor was not ready, not mature enough, to rule an entire planet. Loki attempted to convince himself that Odin would choose which of his sons would be king based on their traits, but it was obvious. Thor was the example of a perfect Asgardian and warrior. Sure, Loki was better than the average person at fighting, but he was weak compared to his older brother. Additionally, Odin had always favored Thor over him. When choosing his heir, Loki knew his father's decision would be based on his personal opinion rather than facts.

Loki's anger would have continued if he did not feel a tug from the bottom of his pants. He looked down and saw Eira, one of her small hands wrapped around the hem. When Loki noticed her, she released the hem from her grasp and lifted her arms, clearly wanting her father to pick her up. To Eira's displeasure, Loki did not pick her up. Instead, he knelt down to her level, wondering how his daughter got near him when he remembered placing her on the other side of the room.

"Did you crawl over here?" questioned Loki. "When did you learn how to do that?"

The only answer Loki received was Eira grabbing his hand while releasing a whine. Loki then stood up and walked to where Eira was before, which caused her whines to grow a pitch higher. He once again knelt down, smiling as he held out his arms.

"Come over here, Eira," encouraged Loki. "You just did it, so you can do it again. Please, Eira. Do it for daddy."

Eira looked at her father, her eyebrows tightening in confusion. She quickly became entertained, though. She saw Loki was a silly grin on his face and she wanted to go to him. The princess placed her hands on the ground, moving her legs and arms in rhythm to get to her father. Though her vision was still weak, Eira could see Loki's smile grow bigger as she got closer. Soon, Eira made to Loki, or at least where his hands were. The proud father lifted his daughter from the ground, hugging her and kissing her soft hair, making Eira giggle and babble.

"You are such a smart girl," Loki said as he rubbed his daughter's black curls. "You are growing up too fast."

Father and daughter laughed as Loki placed her on his bed, putting her in her nightwear while speaking to her.

"Your mother encouraged me to show your grandfather how great of a king I could be. I fear it may be too late now, but I cannot give up. I have ideas, so many plans to denounce Thor. I need to think carefully so I can make everything better for the both of us. Now, let be me tell you a story to get you into slumber. How does that sound?"

Despite not understanding what her father was saying to her, Eira smiled in return.

* * *

The residents of the royal Asgardian palace soon discovered how fast an infant could crawl. Now that Eira had a new mode of transportation, her arms, and legs, she began exploring more of her surroundings. They tried to quarantining her at first, only allowing her to crawl when she was in Loki's chambers, yet they then discovered she was sly, much like her father. On days where Loki thought it would be normal - or as normal as life as a god can get, Eira would decide to make it dramatic.

Today was such a day.

Loki was at his desk, reading a rather unknown story in Asgardian literature. As usual, Eira sat on her personal carpet, playing with a plush version of Hati, an Asgardian white wolf who chased the moon thousands of years ago. It was a warm day, so Loki left the door leading to the outside slightly ajar. Eira did not notice at first, her attention mainly focused on her Hati toy. A gentle breeze shifted her focus to the door. She dropped the toy and smiled, fascinated by the idea of going outside without her father's knowledge.

Loki was attempting to multitask. He was engrossed in his reading but also tried to keep an eye on his mischievous daughter. Though Eira was difficult to manage at times, he could usually tell she was there by her loud coos at which he would laugh and look behind him, grinning at her daughter as she was in her own little world.

But it was unusually quiet.

The giggles of a baby were not heard, but rather silence. Loki turned around, eyes widening in confusion as he saw Eira's favorite toy on the ground. He then looked in the direction of the door, his eyes widening once again, but this time in fear.

It seemed fun at first; getting away from the palace and exploring the world on her own without people picking her up and ruining her fun. Now that she was alone and clueless as to where she was, Eira wished there was an adult to take her away.

The Asgardian palace was quite beautiful. There were many tall trees, but the main charm of the forest was its plants and animals. Flowers consisting of all colors and shapes, shining when either the sun or moon was up. The animals were similar to those in Midgard but much more elegant.

An example of one of those animals was currently standing a few feet away from Eira. It was a dain; an animal similar to that of a deer. Though their physiques were similar, their physical traits differed. Its antlers were curved, appearing like they were made from a brushstroke as it glowed underneath the shadows of the trees. The dain's long silver fur flowed in the direction of the wind. It was quite a beautiful animal, but Eira was scared by the fact that she was alone to notice.

"Eira!"

That voice belonged to the person Eira trusted the most: her father.

Loki sighed in relief when he saw his daughter, who was reaching her hands up to him while whining. Normally, Loki would have quipped about Eira's attachment to him, but he was just glad to see her safe and unharmed. He felt like crying as he picked her up, embracing her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Oh, Eira. Why would you do that? You had me so worried."

As Loki rubbed Eira's back to soothe her light whines, he noticed the dain looking at him. Another wave of relief hit him, as Loki knew dains were one of the few animals who recognized Asgardian royalty. The dain was looking at Loki with its blue eyes, probably noticing him when he called out for Eira.

Loki looked down at Eira again, who had her face leaning heavily against her father's chest.

"You are lucky you stumbled upon a creature that recognizes royalty," Loki said as Eira released a loud whine. "Sssshhh, it is alright, Eira. How about I settle you for a nap?"

Father and daughter returned to their chambers without difficulty. Loki paced around the room, trying to calm Eira so she would nap. It eventually was a success, the rhythm of Loki's soothing backstrokes and heartbeat aiding the distressed princess into tranquility. Loki smiled when he could feel Eira's even breathing, which might she had fallen asleep. He walked over to her crib and placed her in there. Guessing that do to her distress from the movement before might lead to her waking up, Loki took one of his shirts from his drawers, placing over Eira's body like a blanket. He then grabbed Hati, knowing his daughter was comforted by the stuffed wolf.

 _It appears that I may have to put barriers around my chamber,_ thought Loki. _I do not want to have another instance with Eira crawling away. Though based on her behavior afterward, she may never attempt it again. Still, it is best to be safe._

Loki, knowing that dinner had a probability of being ready soon, left the room, but not before glancing at Eira's sleeping form as he left his door ajar.

* * *

_There was a knife in Loki's hand. It was a part of his magic, creating weapons out of what appeared to be thin air. Though he could create objects not consider weapons, it was the only thing he could think to make. He had been trained in sorcery for over one thousand years, yet his creativity with it with limited._

_Light snores could be heard in the background. Loki turned his head and smiled when he saw Runa, sleeping peacefully in their bed. She was often tired. At seven and a half months pregnant, her energy was lacking. She did not always want to sleep, but Loki convinced her to do so. His lover would fuss and grumble in response but she eventually obliged._

_The sun was up and the window was open, the rays from outside hitting Runa's bulging stomach. She was asleep rather late in the morning, but Loki did not dare to wake her up. Her pregnancy hormones might have caused her to be angry with Loki for waking her up, but the vice-versa was also possible. She could be furious at Loki for not waking her up, so Loki only had a fifty-fifty chance of feeling her wrath._

_Loki focused on his magic once again, testing the limits of his Seidr. He heard Runa's light snores and gentle breaths, the footsteps of the servants walking throughout the hallway, and the occasional wind hitting the trees._

_He did not know how long he was practicing for, but he soon heard a familiar voice call out his name._

" _Loki? What in the name of the Nine Realms are you doing?"_

_Loki turned around and saw Runa, who was sitting up on their bed. She must have awoken recently, Loki deduced, as her dark blonde curls were sitting up straight, hanging at different angles._

" _Runa," said Loki as he walked over to their bed. "How are you feeling?"_

_Runa rubbed her forehead and put a hand on her round stomach. "Surprisingly, I feel terrific. That was the best sleep I have had in months. The baby did not wake me up to go to the bathroom or make my backache. It was truly perfect. Thank you, Loki, for not waking me."_

_Loki smiled as he kissed Runa's forehead, pulling her closer as he mentally sighed - he was worried she would be angry for not waking her up._

" _You never did answer my question. What were you doing?"_

_Loki chuckled before he answered. "I was practicing my magic. I try to do it in private, as it is unusual for some Asgardians."_

_Runa leaned her head into Loki's shoulder. "Will you teach our daughter magic?"_

_Loki's eyes widened. He had never thought about that. He was focused on his life when his daughter would be an infant, not when she was older, perhaps around the age of three, which was Loki's age when Frigga began to teach him sorcery. Maybe it could be a method of bonding between father and daughter, it seemed rather nice to Loki._

" _Perhaps. Maybe when she is three, that is when my mother started teaching me. Although, I have no experience in teaching."_

_Runa giggled. "I sure you will do great. She will surely listen to you, as you are her father. It is rather powerful, your magic, right?"_

_Loki simply nodded, cuddling with Runa as they watched the late morning landscape._

" _But if your magic is so powerful, then why could it not save me from death?"_

_The room emptied, everything went black. Loki could see his body, but nothing else. It was black for kilometers and seemed to have no end. It had a floor, as Loki fell on it would the objects in the room disappeared. He stood up, looking at the non-existant surroundings. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead, panicking as he realized there was no means of escape._

_Luckily, someone from the outside would save him._

Loki shot up due to his sudden awakening. He took heavy breathes, his head aching from the nightmare, ears ringing as they adjusted to the real world. He did not know how he got out of the dream, he felt like he would never escape. When his ears cleared, he heard crying. He turned his head and saw Eira in her crib, awake and crying with her arms shaking. Loki immediately got up from his bed to get Eira, noticing that it was extremely early in the morning. He put Eira down six hours ago, which is the longest she has ever slept for. She was probably hungry.

"I have you, Eira," said Loki as he lifted Eira into his arms. "It'll be alright. I will feed you."

Eira slightly calmed down while Loki prepared a bottle for her, though she was still distressed. She had her arms tightly - as tight as an almost seven-month-old infant could - wrapped around Loki's neck. When she was finally given her meal, she suckled and never looked away from her father.

Loki let out a laugh as his daughter stared at him with serious eyes. "Do not fret, Eira. I am not going anywhere."

The young father rubbed Eira's back as she drank, looking at her and smiling to calm her and calm himself. He felt like he had a nice disguise of happiness; he did not want Eira to notice his panic from his nightmare.

When Eira finished her meal, she threw the bottle. Loki's attention quickly diverted to the falling bottle, which he prevented from hitting the ground by using his telekinesis. He sighed as he brought the bottle to his reach and then set it on a nearby table, choosing not to focus on Eira's misbehavior but rather getting her to sleep. Loki grabbed toy Hati from Eira's crib and gave it to her, which earned an excited squeal from the princess.

Loki swayed Eira around the room as he said comforting words to her. Eira, though grouchy and fussy, was calmed by her father's soothing voice and steady heartbeat. Eventually, Loki felt Eira's tiny form relax and heard her steady breathing.

Loki carefully put Eira into her crib. He pulled the light green blanket over her small body to keep her warm. Knowing his daughter had difficulty sleeping without her favorite toy, Loki put Hati between Eira's hip and arm. He laughed as Eira grabbed onto the stuffed wolf, snuggling closer to it while still asleep.

He should have gone back to sleep, Loki had already kept long nights taking care of Eira. But he could not. Loki's dream turned nightmare felt real, too real. That conversation he was having with dream Runa was one he had with her in real life. It seemed like a peculiar memory to have, as it was not a memorable conversation. But every conversation he had with Runa felt distinguished. She was the love of his life, the only Asgardian who truly understood him.

Runa deserved to be in Eira's life. She was her mother, she carried her for eight months, had premature labor, and died from postpartum complications mere minutes after her daughter was born. Runa and Eira only had one moment together before her tragic and sudden end.

Though Eira looked mostly like Loki, she had some physical traits akin to those of Runa. Eira had Runa's face shape, diamond-like with a rounded chin, not sharp like Loki's. The shape of Eira's eyes were wide and curious, and Loki remembered looking into those similarly shaped eyes when he first saw Runa. Most notably was Eira's hair. Loki remembered Runa complained about her unusually and unruly hair, but Loki never considered it anything but intoxicating. Eira was born with a full head of hair and as she grew, the curls became more analogous.

It was not fair.

Life was never fair, Loki knew that. But he did not want that mentality to effect Eira. Runa would hate him if he did that.

So for now, Loki would be happy for Eira. He would be a great father. Making Eira comfortable and jubilant would be his main duty - besides being a prince aiming for the Asgardian throne. Over time, Loki knew it would make him pleased with himself. He loved seeing Eira lively, her fussiest moments were easily overshadowed by the plentiful events of her bright smiles and loud giggles.

As Loki looked at Eira's sleeping form, he was elated at the idea of watching her grow up. She would be teething soon, and Loki knew it would be tough for a baby who screamed at the slightest feeling of pain. But he was willing to help Eira for anything she needed.

Loki knew that would day he would have to tell Eira about her mother. If she was to grow to have similar thinking to Loki - which many in the castle considered he already had - then she would be incredibly observational. She would notice other kids would have mothers and fathers, while she only had her father. And she would definitely ask him about and would not take ignorance as an answer. No matter how much she loved her father, she would ask, and he would have to answer.

The idea of that was terrifying, but Loki would not worry about it now. He would take care of Eira one day at a time. Cuddle with her to soothe her tears, feed her whenever she was hungry, and do whatever he could to keep her content.

Loki's main duty was that as a father and he would do anything to be the best parent Eira could have.

His little girl deserved it.

* * *

"I have to leave for about a week. I know this will be different, as most of my missions have only been for three or four days. But fret not, I will be back. Just behave until I come back, alright?"

Eira did not know what her father was blabbering about. She was just playing, putting toys into her mouth at times whenever her teeth were bothering her. Loki had been speaking with his friends, but she did not specifically know which ones. She recognized Thor and Sif, as they were the people she was closest too in her father's group of friends. But there were two others not at a close enough distance for Eira to figure at who they were. She remembered being disappointed when Loki was not paying attention to her, but then she saw Hati in the corner of her eye, so she was content. Though her father was not diverting all of his attention to her, Eira was still pleased to hear his voice.

And now that all of his attention was directed to her, Eira had no idea about what Loki was talking about, but she felt like she needed to respond somehow.

"Baaaa," Eira mumbled as she threw the toy ring from her mouth onto the carpet she was sitting on.

Loki sighed as he shook his head. "What did I expect, a cohesive response?" Chucking when he noticed Eira had a confused expression on her cute face, he rubbed her curly hair, earning a whine from the princess.

"Just be a good girl for your grandmother," said Loki before he kissed her forehead. "Promise me?"

"Aaaa"

"I will take that as a yes."

Eira smiled at her father as he spoke. Loki tickled her stomach, which made the princess giggle as she fell into his lap. Eira lifted her small arms, grabbing whatever strands of Loki's hair she grabbed. Loki winced as he moved Eira's body, placing her back to his stomach so that she would focus on her toys. Eira whined at first, but her attention immediately shifted to her toys as soon as her eyes centered in them.

Loki sighed as he gave Hati to Eira and watched her play with her favorite stuffed toy. He was registering the actions Eira was doing in front of him, but his mind was adrift.

He was a god, prince, and warrior. Through the one-fifth of his lifespan he had lived so far, Loki had considered himself nothing more than that. To him, he was simply a god desiring the title of king and would do anything for it. But now, it felt like his life outside of his chambers was incredibly different from the one he lived inside. Loki was much more joyous in his chambers, as there was a little girl who required him to behave in such a manner. He was constantly smiling, laughing, and even playing with his daughter when necessary. He would never show these feelings to others and he never thought he would.

But the times were now different.

Eira was a baby that needed happiness. She was young and not understanding of complex emotions, so a being to teach her joy was necessary. And so, Loki was content with completing that duty. He would be a parent and love Eira more than anyone. While away, he would accomplish his duties as a warrior and member of the royal family. Once he returned, his daughter would give him the joy his life occasionally lacked and he would give her the same in return. It felt like a double life, but Loki felt comfortable.

"Baa. Aaah"

Loki looked down to see Eira hitting a rattle against his thigh. He chuckled as he grabbed the rattle and lifted it slightly above her head, shaking it while Eira reached for it. The father and daughter duo giggled together as they played, enjoying their time together as a family.

* * *

"I must thank you, my queen. My children are always misbehaving whenever Volstagg has a mission. It was rather kind of you to let the twins play with your granddaughter."

"Oh, you need not thank me. It was no hassle."

Frigga was speaking with Hildegund, Volstagg's wife, as Eira played with her two daughters, Siri and Daven. The older girls were playing with Eira's toys, playing as safe as they could with an eight-month-old baby. They stayed in one spot, as the twins could not run around with an infant who could only crawl so fast. The three were clearly enjoying themselves. Eira was giggling nonstop, seemingly unfazed by the girls who were strangers to her a mere hour ago. Siri and Daven were also having fun.

"Though they are three years older than her, it nice to see Eira playing with children closer to her age," Frigga said smiling. "She is the only baby among the noble and royal of Asgard. It is best for her wellbeing that she interacts with people her age. Loki tries his best, though. That cannot be denied."

Hildegund nodded as she watched her own children. "It amazes me how much Eira looks like her father. The hair, nose, and eyes are exact replicas. She will be beautiful when she reaches adulthood. All the men will be after her, which Loki will not like."

The All-Mother and noblewoman laughed. "It is always the fathers being overprotective of their daughters. I know when she gets older, Loki will guard her like a hawk."

Hildegund's laughter diminished as her eyes drifted to the rather large window, which immediately noticed the sun setting against the light orange sky. "We best be going back home. I am sure that the servants are almost finished preparing dinner. It is ideal we get back before then. Unlike their unruly father, the twins are particular about their food. They will not settle for cold."

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day," Frigga said as Hildgund turned to her children.

"Siri, Daven, it is time to return home."

Frigga huffed a small laugh when she heard the twins whine.

"But mommy," spoke Daven. "We want to play with baby Eira."

Daven's sister nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry girls, but dinner will be ready soon. You can play with Eira again at another time. When we get home, you can bother your brother. How does that sound?"

Siri and Daven said yes together as grabbed onto their mother's hands. They walked out of the room together, but Siri decided to say farewell.

"Bye-bye Eira. We will play with you soon."

Eira herself waved, but she most likely did not understand the meaning of her actions. As a baby, she usually copied the motions of others around her. She continued waving after the family left the room, clearly not apprehending the meaning of her actions. Frigga laughed as her granddaughter continued on, finding delight in Eira's innocent actions. Confused as to why no one was waving back to her, Eira released a light whine.

"Do not fuss, Eira," said Frigga as she picked up the princess. "Let me give you a bath and then you can rest. Are you alright with that?"

Eira simply looked up at her grandmother, answering with an incoherent babble.

The bath would have been easygoing if Eira had not decided to splash the water whenever her grandmother got close. She was unusually fussy, as she had been behaving well for most of the day until this point.

Frigga carried Eira out of the bathroom and placed her on Loki's bed while she looked for nightwear. Eira immediately recognized the smell of her father once she was made contact with the sheets. She stretched her limbs and whined, wanting nothing more than for Loki to return from wherever he was. Whines soon formed and she did something most eight-month-olds would be unable to do.

"Dada."

Frigga turned around to face her granddaughter with wide eyes and a small dress in her hands. She set the nightgown down on a nearby table, walking her to teary-eyed granddaughter.

"What did you just say?"

Eira chose not to respond to the All-Mother with words, but rather a louder whine. Frigga lifted Eira into her arms rubbing her back as she wrapped a sheet from Loki's bed around her. The infant quickly calmed down, her stress reduced to sniffles and the occasional "dada" being spoken in a high-pitched voice.

"Your father will be back tomorrow," whispered Frigga in an attempt to comfort Eira into slumber. "He will be happy to see you after so long, but he will also be rather upset. He missed a big accomplishment in your infancy. Just be sure to say that when he gets back."

* * *

The fresh Asgardian air filling his lungs was a nice way to come back from Alfheim for Loki. Those Light Elves always thought they were clever, but to Loki, they were simply quite stupid. For a week he considered stabbing their leader, who was seemingly ungrateful for the past actions done by Asgard to protect their realm. He had no idea how Thor and his friends were so patient. He was also tired. So tired that he did not want to talk to anyone when they arrived back. Luckily for him, Heimdall was the only being at the Bifrost. And with that, he quickly walked back to his chambers, only answering with small greetings whenever someone tried to talk to him. It was rather late into the night, so he would report to the All-Father in the morning. Loki would have reached his rooms quicker if his mother had not stopped him while he was walking.

"Hello, Loki," greeted Frigga. "Do you mind if we talk?"

Loki raised his eyebrow, confused as to why his mother did not want to speak with him in his chambers. "Alright then. Just let it be quick. I am feeling quite exhausted."

Frigga chuckled as she and her son began walking the palace halls together. "I imagine so. But you might not be after our discussion."

Loki stopped walking, intense worry spreading across his face. "Is everything alright? Is Eira okay? Did something happen while I was away? Mother what-"

"Loki, she is fine. She just her first words yesterday."

Green eyes went wide and his concern frown turned into a smile. "She spoke? Eira spoke? But she is only eight months old."

Frigga shrugged her shoulders. "Children learn at different paces. But I suspect she was trying to call for you. She was distressed when she spoke."

"And I missed that. I missed one of Eira's firsts. How could I?"

"Stop that, Loki," interrupted Frigga as she put her hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki looked disappointed in himself, angered and upset that he never witnessed Eira speaking for the first time. "You did not hear her speak, so what? Eira will say more words throughout her infancy. I am sure you will lay witness to most of those moments. Also, there will be many more of Eira's firsts that you will see."

Loki sighed and put one of his hands on his head. "I simply hate being away from her for long. I do not want Eira to forget or hate me."

"She will not. You are her father. She loves you more than anyone. You may be away from her for a few days, but you are with her most of the time. She probably wants you to see her accomplishments. Eira adores you, Loki. She will never forget that."

Loki took a deep breath, looking at the ground while in thought. He soon moved his head up, locking eyes while his mother as he smiled. "You are right. I am sorry for panicking."

"It is alright, my son. You should return to your room. Eira fell asleep a few minutes, so she will not awake for a few hours. She will surely be excited to see you when she wakes."

Loki nodded and said goodbye to his mother. He soon returned to his chambers. He opened the door and grinned when he saw Eira sleeping in her golden crib. Loki walked to the crib and looked down at his daughter, who was leaning against Hati with a green blanket laid over her tiny body. Loki reached down and touched Eira's hair, feeling the curls of her short black hair. She cooed in her sleep, leaning her hand to fit into Loki's hand.

If he could, Loki would stay in that moment for the rest of his days.

...

A typical night for Loki included one or two cries from Eira interrupting his slumber. Sure, he would be tired, but he always got up as soon as the wails reached his ears. But those nights were not following a week-long mission.

Two hours after falling asleep, Loki awoke to cries coming from the crib in the middle of his room. His eyes opened and he leaned into the pillow, not fully awake to determine whether the wails were real. He blinked his eyes a few times, attempting not to make himself fall asleep.

"Dada."

Loki sat up when he heard those words. He got up from his bed and moved to the crib. He reached into the crib and grabbing Eira, resting her head on his chest while he rubbed circles on her little back. Eira recognized the smell of her father once she was against his chest. She looked up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she squealed out: "Dada!"

The young father chuckled as Eira stopped crying, her stress reduced to sniffles.

"You are such a smart girl. Speaking at your age. I am so proud of you."

Loki kissed her forehead before placing her down on his bed, tickling her stomach while she laughed, completely forgetting about what she was upset about.

"Da! Da! Dada!" said Eira while giggling as she kicked her legs in excitement.

Loki smiled as she pressed kisses to her face. He took his hand and took hold of her small ones. His other stroked her hair.

"I am sorry I had to be away for so long," Loki comforted to Eira. "I missed you too. There should be no mission for me soon, so I will not be gone. You better be showing me some of your firsts while I am here. I already did not witness a rather big accomplishment, so you better not disappoint."

Eira looked at her father, not understanding what she was saying, but pleased with the smile on Loki's face. She reached her arms out to him and giggled when he picked her up.

"I love you so much, Eira. I know you do not understand me, but I do not want you to forget that. And now I just realized I have made you too energized to sleep. Would you like to play before you return to your crib?"

The princess giggled, joyful that her father had returned and was giving all of his attention to her.

…

Eira was at the age where she could comprehend most words, but struggle to speak them. She was constantly mumbling, trying to say something other than "dada" but not succeeding at most attempts. The only other word she learned to say was "no" and although she knew it's meaning, she said it whenever which made it confusing for people to determine what she wanted.

It seemed the only major accomplishment Eira was having only involved speaking. It should have been concerning that she portrayed no signs of more mobile goals but Loki, being the surprisingly benevolent and selfless god he had become in the past few months, was too proud of his daughter to notice. At times he was annoyed whenever Eira would not stop repeating no, but then there were moments where he could not keep a smile off his face. Loki found pure enjoyment when Eira called for him and he always encouraged her to say new words. He laughed whenever she pronounced a word incorrectly (it seemed Eira was the only being Loki was patient with.)

Loki had finished practicing his fighting for the day. He sparred but quickly found boredom in the simplicity of the fighting. If it were not against the rules, Loki would use his magic add excitement to his sparring matches (it would also help him win more fights.)

He had entered his chambers with a light layer of sweat on his forehead. The heavy clothes he wore made his body feel extremely humid. Loki took off his top, noticing it was slightly dirty and therefore in need of washing. Eira was asleep in her crib, continuing an hours-long nap as a result of her painful teething session from the morning. Loki felt lucky that Eira's teeth decided not to ache during the middle of the night, though he unsuspectingly felt bad the unthinking Hati toy, whose ears were becoming worn from the princess constantly biting them. _She will awake soon_ , thought Loki as he grabbed a shirt from his drawers. _It is best to bathe now before she wakes up._

Loki entered his washroom and shut the door, not wanting the noise to unexpectedly wake Eira. He went to his large bath, turning on the water and adjusting its temperature. While the water poured into the tub, Loki took off his pants and undergarments, looking at the reflection of his body in the mirror as he did so.

The image of light muscles and a slim body greeted Loki as he looked at his reflection. Loki did not have the muscle mass of Thor, but he still had an attractive build. He was taller than most Asgardians and definitely more fit than the masses. His raven black hair was stunning at any length and his jade eyes could only be described as beautiful. For most of his life, he had sensed that there were many attracted to him. Loki had dated some whom he felt only loved him because of his beauty. But there were relationships where Loki knew the women he was seeing also appreciated his personality.

The only woman he knew truly understand his personality and thoughts was Runa. They had different personalities, with Runa being timid and caring and Loki being selfish and brave. Yet their similar childhoods and experiences brought them closer, made them love each other unconditionally. They were perfect for one another.

Runa also had a good body. Like most, Loki noticed her large breasts and slightly curvy figure. Her face was smooth and rounded, conveying her soft and sweet personality. But Loki looked past her physical features and fell in love with the woman underneath.

It felt so long ago when they first started dating, though it was only a little under two years ago. They spent most of their time dating while Runa was pregnant, which happened when they had been together for four months. Their relationship escalated quickly, but it felt natural. Both Loki and Runa were scared when they first found out, but they soon decided to have their baby, let their relationship flow as they prepared for the hardships of parenting. Looking back, Loki would not have changed one thing during that time.

Loki ended his bath and while he changed into his clothes, he heard a cry.

"Dada!"

The god sighed, turning to the door and while saying "I am coming, Eira. Do not fret."

Loki continued talking, wanting to reassure Eira that he was there and that she was not alone. Normally she would be crying while her limbs shaking about, occasionally she was sitting up, looking around the room for her father. What Loki did not expect was for Eira to be standing up, using the bars for support.

His mouth was agape, staring with wide eyes as he saw Eira standing on her own for the very first time in her life. Sure, she was using the crib bars as support, but it was still a rather big accomplishment. Perhaps she would be walking soon.

Loki could have continued to look at his baby daughter with pride, but a whine interrupted him from doing so. He laughed as he walked to Eira, lifting her up as he soothed her.

"It's alright, Eira. I am right here. You should not be upset though. Do you not realize what you just did?"

Eira quickly calmed down, cooing at her father. Loki sat on the floor and set Eira between his legs, her face looking at his.

"You are growing up too quickly," said Loki as he took her tiny hands into each of his own. "It feels like only yesterday when you were only a few hours old. Now you are talking, standing up. Everything is passing by in the blink of an eye. I wish you would stay this way forever. So small and innocent. Isn't that right my little princess."

Loki tickled Eira's feet, causing her to giggle as she landed on her back. She shook her arms and kicked her legs in excitement, entertained by her father's rather simple tickling.

It was moments like these where everything felt perfect to Loki. Years ago, he never thought these occurrences would happen. But now, he is thankful for the opportunity to raise his own little girl and watch her grow and explore the world. Everything felt perfect for both father and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eira is going to grow up soon, but baby Eira was always be special to me.


	9. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been a father for a year, and the year itself has been the best of my life. 
> 
> It is a cliché to say that a baby brings joy, and I thought it was ridiculous until I raised Eira. 
> 
> One year ago I was gifted with a perfect daughter.
> 
> And one year ago I witnessed my lover close her eyes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eira is a year old. She was born on December 16th, 2006, the day before Loki's birthday (in universe 616.) 
> 
> Since the year in the story is currently 2007, allow me to set the mood. You just came back from watching the fifth Harry Potter movie in the theater. You turn on the TV and switch to MTV. The music video of 'Thnks fr th Mmrs' is playing and 'Paper Planes' is next. Cut to before the commercial break, MTV is new reporting on Britney Spears shaving her head. Once the commercials play, you go to your computer and head to Youtube where you watch 'Crank That (Soulja Boy)'. You get a text from a friend on your Blackberry telling you about the viral video 'Chocolate Rain'. You like the video so much that you go on Facebook - a site only filled with teenagers and college students - and share it with your friends.

Asgardians have an average lifespan of 5,100 years, so one's first year of life was considered nothing. That is what most Asgardians would say about their children on their first birthday. But Loki would call bullshit on that (something he had never said, but certainly thought a number of times.) As the days reached closer and closer to December 16th (according to the Midgardian calendar), Loki excited furthered for his daughter's first birthday. The god wanted the celebration of Eira's first year of life to be special yet small - Eira, and secretly Loki, hated being around large groups of people, a celebration with just the two of them would work perfectly.

The little princess was sleeping in her crib, completely unaware that today was the anniversary of her birth. Loki was dressed in his princely attire, looking through Eira's clothes and deciding on what of her tiny outfits she would wear. When Loki finally settled on an outfit, he heard Eira whining in her crib, waking up from her nightly slumber.

Eira had recently learned to sleep through the night, only waking up whenever she heard a loud noise. Two months prior, she took her first steps in Loki's chambers, though she fell on her face and cried during her first attempt. It was her second cry where she successfully walked across the room into her father's arms. Loki could feel the smile on his face growing wider and prouder as Eira took each wobbling step.

She even learned to say more words besides "dada" and "no". Frigga had become "gg-ma", which was Eira's failed attempt to say "grandma". Her third word had been "nor", which was how she said Thor (babies have difficulty pronouncing "th".) Eira was in the same room as Thor and she had called his name when she saw him. Thor was shocked that his niece knew his name, but his surprise quickly turned to joy as he hugged Eira.

"Don't fuss, Eira," said Loki as he picked up his daughter from her crib. "I am right here. You should not be upset, one year ago today was the day of your birth. Be excited."

Eira stopped fussing once she heard her father's voice. She had absolutely no idea what Loki was speaking on about, just pleased to know he was talking to her. It seemed Loki was more excited about her birthday than the actual birthday princess.

Loki set Eira down on his bed as he changed her into a dark purple jumpsuit with light teal hems. The one-year-old did make it difficult, as she was kicking her legs unaware that it was bothering her father. Loki did not mind, as he knew it was typical for babies to move their limbs strangely.

"It will just be you and me today," Loki said to Eira as he finished putting her in the dress, lifting her up and placing her on his hip. "You will definitely see some of your family, but I plan for us to spend the day today. I do not wish to burden you with all the residents of the palace annoyingly doting on you. It annoys me as well. We'll have some jollity together. I'll play with you, aid you in opening your many presents, and even have cake, though your piece will be very small. You will probably not remember it, but you will enjoy it, I promise."

In response, Eira giggled and clapped her hands, lacking the skills to understand all the words her father was saying. She had no clue what Loki meant by "birthday", but she knew it would be an exciting day.

...

Eira was a little princess, so it made sense that she would be completely spoiled on her birthday. She got plentiful of dresses, none of which she liked. Although she was a princess, she hated wearing them. Loki noticed she was fussier on days where she wore dresses. It was safest to put her in a jumpsuit; she was the happiest a baby she could be when wearing one. Loki knew she would grow out of it, but at the moment she was perfectly content with the abundance of toys she received as gifts. Eira would be entertained with those toys for the rest of her infancy, though Loki was annoyed that his chambers looked more and more like it belonged to Eira instead of him.

"Alright, Eira," Loki said to Eira as he wrapped her in a towel. He had just finished bathing her which, depending on the day and how Eira felt, it was either a hassle or simply part of a tranquil day. Luckily, she decided to behave well for her birthday and not splash water on her father. "Let's get you to bed."

Eira whined, kicking her legs and hitting her father in the stomach. Loki winced then chuckled as he settled Eira into his arms, grabbing one of her nearby nightgowns. "It is already rather late, much past your bedtime. I want you to get to sleep so you are not fussy tomorrow."

Loki put Eira in her nightgown and then reached for a hairbrush. He had to learn to brush her hair recently, as Eira's hair had grown slightly past her ears and, as described by Frigga, ridiculously curly. Her mother's hair was also insanely curly. Loki remembered thinking it when he first saw Runa and additionally remembering times when Runa complained about it herself. Reminders of these moments with his lover always managed to make Loki happy, but this time was different. The remembrance of those events began like they always did, but then Loki realized a fatal detail.

Today was the one-year anniversary of Runa's death.

Loki felt like an idiot to forget about the untimely death of his lover. In the short year and several months they spent as a couple, Loki had the best time of his life. He had never met someone who fully understood and motivated him until he met Runa. She was the perfect being, and there were times where Loki felt as if he did not deserve her. But then there were times when they both expressed their dissatisfied feelings and it was fairly obvious that Loki and Runa were perfect for one another. Loki remembered his feelings of panic and fear when he discovered Runa was two months pregnant only six months into their relationship. The fear subsided, but more and more moments of joy occurred as Runa's stomach grew with their little girl.

Everything was perfect, but just like all good things, it had to end.

"Dada."

Loki shook his head and looked at Eira, her eyes with tears at the corners and her hands pressed against his arm in concern. Loki lifted Eira into his arms and soothed her while trying to calm himself. As he rubbed her back and whispered comforting words, he realized a tear or two had fallen down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Eira," whispered Loki. "I should not have overshadowed your birthday with grim memories."

Eira had no absolute idea about what happened to her mother. She probably could not even recognize Runa. Loki was the only parent she had, so he couldn't be depressed. He could not let the fact that Eira was short one parent to effect her childhood. It was Loki's duty to raise Eira, aid her in having an enjoyable life and helping her become a respectful woman. He could not afford to focus on the past, raising Eira was his future, and Loki was perfectly content with doing so. He would not forget Runa, but he had to move on from her death. Loki would face it again someday when he would have to tell Eira the truth about her mother, but that would be years from now.

Loki shifted his hold on Eira, the side of her face leaning against his chest in a sleepy manner. He stroked her cheek, whispering to her to soothe her into slumber. It eventually worked - like it always did - and Eira's breathing evened while her little body leaned further into her father's embrace. Loki kissed her head.

"I'll do my best, I promise."

* * *

"Shit."

Thor shook his head as he realized what day it was: his brother's birthday. Normally, he would be excited. He loved and respected Loki, even when he was mischievous and annoying. But like he did last year, Thor had forgotten to get a present for Loki. He luckily had an opportunity the previous year to watch the recently born Eira so Loki could eat. He could do the same this year, but Loki would not be pleased. His younger brother saw the lie then but was thankful for some time to look after himself, even though it was only for two hours. If Thor did the same thing again, Loki would certainly be annoyed, but the older prince had to do something.

To Hel with it. Thor would look after Eira for the day while Loki enjoyed a more relaxing birthday. Loki would make quips and snarky remarks, but giving Loki the day off, or at least a couple of hours, from parenting. It was the least Thor could do for his brother.

...

Loki normally did not receive knocks in the morning, not unless there was an emergency and he was being requested by his father. But there was no known tension or conflict at this time, at least not any that Loki knew of. When he heard the light knock Loki raised his eyebrow, looking away from his mirror he had been using whilst combing his hair. He let go of the brush and moved toward the door. Before he answered, he turned his eyesight to Eira who was sleeping peacefully in her crib, making sure she was safe before he answered (seemingly rather pointless, as there was no threat of danger nearby, but Loki was an extremely overprotective father.) There was a hint of surprise in Loki's eyes when he opened the door and came face to face with his older brother.

"Hello, brother," Thor said in an uncomfortable manner, confusing Loki. Thor was always overconfident, durable, and proudly ignorant. It was surprising to witness him so timid. "I wanted to congratulate you for another birthd-"

"Stop with the bullshit, Thor." interrupted Loki. "Why are you here at this hour?"

Thor sighed before he answered.

"Before I say anything, shame on you for swearing near your year-old daughter. Now, my gift to you this year, I watch Eira for the day while you relax for the first time in what I am guessing for a long time. I will take her and her belonging and necessities to my chambers while you stay in yours; maybe sleep, bathe, or really anything to help yourself. You deserve to do so after all."

Loki simply stared at his brother for a moment before speaking.

"You forget to get me a gift this year. Again."

"No. That is not true."

"Yes, it is, Thor. Stop lying. I knew last year as well, but I said nothing because it actually was helpful. But this is just sad."

"What is wrong with wanting to help you?"

"Nothing, I wish it did not seem desperate."

"It is not desperate."

"Really, then did you get me a physical gift?"

"No, but ... "

"Hel, Thor. You are so full of shit."

"What did I say about swearing?"

"She is asleep and we are standing several feet away from her. She cannot hear us."

"You do not know that."

"Thor, this bittering is so tiring. Will you please just leave so we do not wake Eira up?"

"Loki," Thor said as he put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I just want to help. Just let me do this. Please."

Loki sighed as he turned his head to look towards his daughter, still sleeping peacefully in her crib. What was the longest time he had been away from Eira? He had gone on missions, the longest one lasting for a week. Loki never had any time for himself since Eira was born, either spending his days caring for her or going away to another realm for his royal duties. He did not want to spend time away from his daughter while not working, but a few hours did not seem bad.

"You can watch her for eight hours. I want Eira back by the late afternoon."

Thor let out a breath and then smiled, pleased that his younger brother finally accepted his offer. "I will take Eira to my chambers now. I can also take her crib and toys with me if that is alright with you."

Loki nodded as he reached into Eira's crib, picking the princess up and settling her into his gentle grasp. "Let me change her into her daywear before you leave."

Thor nodded and looked around the room for Eira's toys while his brother attempted to change his daughter without waking her up. By the time Loki finished, Thor had managed to grab a couple of toys and wrap them around Eira's playing carpet. He sneakily grabbed one of Loki's garments, as he knew Eira would definitely miss her father and would be calmed by his scent (if Frigga had not told him this useful fact, then today would have certainly been a struggle for Thor.) Placing the carpet into the crib, Thor lifted it and moved it to his side while carrying it with one arm. He shifted his eyes to Loki, seeing the God of Mischief kiss Eira's forehead.

"You better take good care of my daughter," Loki said as he passed Eira to Thor. The princess shifted uncomfortably before settling into her uncle's grasp.

"You worry too much," was all Thor spoke as he left the room, leaving Loki alone in his chambers for the first time in what felt like forever.

When the door to his chambers shut, Loki let out a heavy breath and leaned against the wall in relief. What was he to do? He could sleep, but he was not tired at the moment. Whenever Eira was asleep or napping, Loki would do what he referred to as "get shit done time", as those were the only moments where Loki could fully care for himself. Now without the worry of a fussy infant, Loki could actually get some tasks done successfully.

Maybe this arrangement would not be as terrible as Loki thought.

...

_Let's see how this day goes,_ Thor thought as he placed the light green carpet on the floor. Even though Thor was the one who thought of watching Eira for a few hours, he had no idea about what would happen. He did not fully know how to care for a one-year-old. He tried to remember what Loki was like when he was only a year into his life, but due to Thor being just a year older than his brother, his memory of that time was rather dull.

"Dada?"

Thor turned around and saw his niece sitting in her crib, one hand curled around a rail while she looked around the room for her father. Sensing that the disappoint in her findings was upsetting the young princess, Thor walked over to the crib, lifting his niece into his strong arms.

"It's alright, Eira," comforted Thor as he rubbed Eira's back. "You have nothing to worry about. Your father is away for a little bit, but I am here. It will be alright."

Eira was still rather upset to not be in the same room as Loki and therefore her cries did not diminish. Thor spent several minutes pacing around the room to soothe the princess but became distressed upon his failure. His gaze averted to the center of the room, where a short of Loki's sat upon a pile of toys. He moved to the carpet, picking up the garment and placing it near Eira's face. The princess was confused as to why her uncle was putting a piece of fabric on her face, but soon recognized the scent of her father exerted by the shirt. She removed the shirt from Thor's grasp and hugged it as tightly as an infant could while muttering "dada."

Thor sighed as he placed Eira on the carpet. He reached into the pile of toys and grabbed a few, putting them near his niece. Eira, with her father's shirt now laying over her tiny shoulder, still whined when the toys were placed in her view. After a few moments, she noticed Hati, her favorite toy, among the pile and immediately took it, holding it close to her chest.

"Ha," said Eira with a smile on her face.

"You are such a handful," complained Thor, though it was somewhat ironic due to the slight smile on his face.

He took a strand of Eira's hair and put it behind her ear. In response, Eira giggled, looking up at her uncle with a grin. Thor took Eira and placed her on his lap. Simply watching Eira play, Thor was content with this situation. After the battles, fights, and tension he frequently saw and took part in, it was rather nice to see a sight so tranquil. At the moment, it was just Thor and his innocent niece, who was pleased with the simplest of things. To Thor, it was truly pleasant.

...

" _Are you feeling alright?"_

_Runa turned her head to look at her lover, stroking her hair with his face showing a slight expression of concern. She placed her hand on her round stomach, feeling the strong kicks of her unborn daughter._

" _I'm fine as I can be right now, Loki. Are you sure you want to be here?"_

" _Why wouldn't I be? I am never here for any of your appointments. I just want to make sure that you and the baby are healthy."_

_Runa looked away, highly uncomfortable with the situation she was in. It made sense to Loki. She was seven months pregnant, often feeling unwell, and now was laying down on a table while being inspected by healers in areas in which Runa wished no one would see. She complied with the simple reason for wanting her daughter to be healthy. Loki, who had never witnessed one of these appointments due to his missions, simply wanted to comfort his lover._

" _Runa," said Loki sternly. "The healers are almost done. As soon this is finished we can return to our chambers and rest."_

_Comforted by Loki's words, Runa smiled and allowed Loki to stroke her cheek. She could not lie, his presence made the appointment slightly more tolerable. She held his hand throughout the inspection, grasping it tightly whenever she was in pain. Loki was impressed by her grip, which was surprisingly strong. He did not say anything and kept a straight face throughout._

" _The baby is doing alright," said one of the healers. "She's slightly bigger than average, but it should not be too worrisome. Otherwise, she is perfectly healthy. She has quite a strong kick. Do you have any questions?"_

_Loki looked to Runa, simply expressing his question with his face. In response, Runa shook her head while sitting up. The healers noticed and began cleaning the room, meaning that the couple could leave. After aiding Runa in standing, Loki led her out of the room, saying "thank you" to all the healers._

" _I have not felt this exhausted in a while," said Runa as she and Loki left the medical room. "I was fine yesterday, I didn't feel like taking a nap at any moment."_

" _I'm so sorry," Loki said as he put his arm around Runa's waist. "It's my fault that this happened."_

" _It is actually only half your fault. It takes two to make a baby."_

_Loki chuckled as he reached the doors to his chambers. "Well, I think I have something to make the rest of your day better."_

_Runa raised her eyebrow as Loki opened the doors, revealing the room covered in fanciest decorations in all of the Nine Realms. Near the balcony, there was a table filled with food and wine, adorned with the most exquisite dishware. She turned to her fiance, an expression of confusion written all over her face._

" _When did you set all of this up and why?"_

" _I had this arranged by the servants while we were at your appointment. I thought this would be rather amiable and tranquil to you since you have not been feeling well as of late. But I'm honestly surprised, I thought you would remember that today marks one year since we began our relationship."_

" _No, I guess I did not. There has just been so much happening lately. I'm sorry I did not remember."_

" _I do not blame you for forgetting," said Loki as he pulled out a chair for himself and Runa. "I almost did as well. If I had not gone to the gardens yesterday, I would have never recognized it."_

_Runa sat down and grabbed a nearby bottle of wine. "Do you really think alcohol will be good for our unborn daughter?"_

" _It is non-alcoholic wine," stated Loki as he shook his head. "If you do not want it, I have some herbal teas."_

" _I much as I miss the taste of wine, a herbal tea sounds terrific. It will probably make me feel better as well."_

" _Alright then."_

_Loki went to a cabinet and searched for some herbal tea, leaving Runa alone with her thoughts._

" _One year. We have been dating for one year and will be parents in less than two months (at the time, they had no idea that Eira would be born a month early.) It all feels so rushed."_

_Loki returned with the tea and a cup, pouring it into the glass and giving it to Runa. "Well, we definitely did some things early into our relationship."_

" _Sex," interrupted Runa._

_Loki laughed. "Yes, but I don't regret any of it. Even though I got you pregnant only several months after we started dating, it does not feel rushed now. I cannot imagine my life without you and the baby."_

" _Me too," nodded Runa in agreement. "I never imagined that I would be in this situation years ago. But now, I am both terrified and excited to become a parent. It sounds so strange."_

" _No, I feel the exact same. I know we are young, but I cognize that we will do well. I think you will be a wonderful mother to her."_

_Runa blushed. "And you will be an excellent father. I love you so much, Loki."_

" _I love you too."_

Loki woke up to the sun setting. His eyes adjusted to the real world, wishing slightly that he could return to his dream; when times were simpler. At least this dream did not turn into a nightmare, as a previous memory dream did. Judging by the orange sky, it was the late afternoon.

It was time to pick up Eira.

On his day off, Loki spent the first four hours organizing his room and taking care of himself. It felt relaxing, probably because there was no threat of a baby crying to distract him. He then slept for the next few hours, and for the first time in months, Loki felt truly well-rested.

Thor's chambers were nearby and when Loki reached them, he could hear a faint giggle. He knocked on the door. Before the door opened, Loki could hear shuffling from the other side; Thor most likely was playing with his niece.

When the door opened, Loki did not pay attention at first, as his vision went immediately to Eira who was holding a toy while looking at the door, trying to see who knocked. When she realized it was her father at the door, the biggest smile formed on Eira's face. With a squeal of "dada", the princess stood up and ran to her father, though she did not get far as Loki was also moving toward her and lifted her into his arms when at a close distance.

"Well, since she is still here, I take it that your adventure in babysitting was successful?" mocked Loki to Thor while he could not contain a grin at his giggling daughter.

"She was fine, hardly cried at all," lied Thor.

"Oh really?" questioned Loki as his eyes averted to his shirt on the carpet. "She was so calm that you did not have to use a soothing technique that mother definitely told you to use?"

"Okay, Loki. I know what you are getting at. But I did what I said I would, you cannot deny or make fun of me for that."

"Surprisingly, I cannot argue with that. But I am sure that I can find a way to mock for it during dinner" (These two never changed. To quote Sif, it was "fucking exhausting".)

Loki eventually returned to his chambers with all of the materials he brought to Thor's rooms. He set Eira on her carpet and let her play as he prepared his attire for dinner tonight. Once finished, he turned to Eira, giggling and babbling nonsense while she played with Hati.

Eira's first year passed by fast, and Loki did not know it yet, but the next year would go by even faster. It was fascinating to see her learn more words, explore the world, and keep her father entertained and proud every single day. By the time she turned two, Eira was a beautiful little princess. Smart for her age and enthralled by stories of battle, Loki was amazed to see his little girl slowly getting her personality and interests. Whenever he was with Eira, Loki was glad he decided to become a father. Even though she was not physically there with him, Loki knew Runa would be proud of Eira.

It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the second year of Eira's life because I am too fucking lazy.


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew one day that I would tell Eira the truth about her mother. Perhaps she would question my occasional sadness or wonder why everyone has a mother except for her. Her age would affect how I tell her about Runa, but I never thought it would be so soon.
> 
> Maybe I was never ready, but my daughter deserves veracity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here . . . on AO3. This was uploaded on Fanfiction.net in January. But now the full thing is here! Thank you to everyone for reading. All of you seem pretty cool. If you finish this chapter, you will be greeted with memes in the final notes.

With each passing day, Eira was becoming more and more like her father. The similar physical features were obvious, but the personality traits were uncanny. Eira was sure acting like the daughter of the God of Mischief. Always looking for trouble, and it was uncertain whether she was being intentional or not. Loki was constantly preventing her from causing trouble, and now he finally understood what his own parents went through raising him (the main difference being that Loki was parenting alone.)

Her curiosity and intelligence could not be denied. Eira was constantly wanting to learn something new, so Loki spent his days keeping her entertained. It was exhausting at times, but it was worth it whenever Loki saw the smile and awe on her face. He complied with her curious needs, a task Loki was perfectly fine with. And her intelligence for a two-year-old was astounding. Eira seemed to understand everything she was told and was always asking questions and demanding answers. It made Loki wonder how she was able to process so much information. Sure, he was quite a smart kid and it continued into his adulthood, but Eira was much smarter than him when he was her age.

Loki was a selfish creature, his only goal to serve and please himself by putting others below him. The only beings he cared about more than himself were Runa and Eira. In contrast, Loki remembered Runa as incredibly selfless. Their relationship was the definition of opposites attract. With Eira, the princess definitely had her mother's selflessness. Eira seemed to enjoy aiding others. By either assisting Thor in finding his armor or by begging her father to help an injured bird, Eira was constantly caring about everyone.

Eira's stubborn behavior was an additional trait she received from Loki. Though only two, she hardly took no for an answer, not unless some exchange was mine. Tonight was a clear example of this.

"Daddy no. I no wanna bah."

Loki tried his best not to laugh at Eira's pronunciation of words.

"I'm sorry, Eira but you have to take one. You don't want to smell bad do you?"

"I no care!"

Loki sighed. "If you take one without hassle, then I will read you the entirety of _Sigurd and the Dragon_."

Eira stopped fidgeting and looked up at her father with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Eira gasped as she hugged Loki. "Thank you, daddy!"

Loki hugged his daughter back, amazed at how her emotions changed in a matter of seconds. He then carried her to the bathroom where Eira did not fuss once. He turned on the bathwater and before the bath was filled with water, he took the time to take off Eira's clothes. The princess was looking around the room in curiosity, her back facing her father. There was a birthmark close to the edge of her shoulder. She had had it since birth, it's color a light brown similar to her skin pigment.

As Eira grew older, he noticed the birthmark becoming more palpable. There seemed to be some sort of image, but Loki could never fully analyze it. But now, the birthmark was close to a deep black and Loki could see the clear image of what looked like a feather. He then remembered: Runa had the same birthmark. He saw it when they made love, but he thought it was a tattoo. Bit why was it on Eira? It had to have a meaning, some sort of nuance.

"Daddy, the tub full."

Loki turned his head and saw that his daughter was correct. The water was close to the edge of the tub, which he prevented by turning the faucet off. He shook his head; he should not have allowed himself to drift in his thoughts while around Eira.

Eira tugged at the hem of her father's hem, which caused him to look down. Her face was filled with concern.

"You okay?"

Loki lifted his daughter into his arms. "Sorry, sweetheart. I was thinking about something."

"What was it?" asked Eira as she was put into the bath.

"It was about something that occurred before you were born."

Eira nodded, surprisingly satisfied with her father's answer. The duration of the bath was filled with Eira talking about her innocent observations, with Loki either chuckling or answering her daft questions.

"Story!"

"Please quiet down, Eira," said Loki as he grabbed the children's book from the self. "You will not be able to sleep if you continue to yell."

"But why sleep? You no sleep now."

"Because I am an adult who does need as much sleep as you. Without sleep, you cannot keep up your strength. As you get older, you will not need as much sleep."

"That no fair."

"That is quite a smart statement," Loki said while handing Eira Hati, which made her squeal in delight. Without that toy wolf, Eira had difficulty sleeping through the night.

Eira relaxed her head into the pillow, snuggling Hati into her arms as he looked at her father. "I wish I older. I wanna fight and do magic like you!"

Loki let out a light laugh. "I can teach you magic soon, I was three when your grandmother taught me."

"When I three, you teach me? Please?"

"Of course I will. As soon as you turn three, I will teach you how to activate your Seidr."

Eira giggled. "I love you, Daddy."

Loki kissed Eira's forehead. "I love you too. Now, let's get to that story."

Keeping his promise, Loki read the entirety of the long story. Eira attempted her best to stay awake, desperately wanting to stay awake to hear her favorite story from beginning to end. She was close to accomplishing the feat, but near the end of the story, Loki could hear soft, even breathes. His eyes diverted from the words on the page to Eira's sleeping form. He closed the book and put it on a stand near the bed.

"Good night," said Loki before he kissed Eira's forehead. Though she was asleep, his fatherly instincts thought it would comfort Eira, or at least in her dreams.

Loki was tired and honestly did not mind going to sleep early tonight, but he had questions. Too many questions that need answers.

...

Frigga knew her youngest son had a strong liking to literature. Ever since he was a little boy, he sometimes spent the majority of a single day reading. This behavior continued as he grew into adulthood, so she was never nonplussed to see him walking into the palace library. But entering during the night, when he should have been preparing for bed.

It was so unforeseen, that even Thor noticed.

"Why is Loki in the library this late? Is he getting a book for Eira?"

Frigga shook her head. "She is two. Most certainly fast asleep by now."

"Interesting."

The All-Mother sighed. She had just wanted tonight to be simple. No drama, nothing diverting, just a quaint night. She wished she could continue her conversation with Thor, but something was amiss with Loki. And no good mother could ignore that.

"I am sorry, my son, but I need to check on your brother."

Thor nodded. "I don't blame you for doing so."

With a farewell, Frigga made her way to the library. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, conveying urgency. When she reached the doors, she saw it slightly ajar. Loki must have some sort of hurry to not close it. The door made no sound as Frigga opened it further and when inside the room, she decided not to close it. It would make a rather large noise, alerting Loki to another presence and denying he was doing anything.

It took Frigga longer than she thought to find her son. He was in the history section, in the back of the library. It was a department Loki was never in; literature and its many forms were his main interest. What could he possibly be researching for in the night about Asgard's history that he could possibly not know?

"Loki? What are you doing?"

Loki attempted to shut the book, cover his tracks and create a convincing lie to tell his mother. Unfortunately for him, Frigga knew her son too well, which included his mischievous ways. Using her magic, she took the book from his hands. It soon settled into hers and she saw the page he was reading. "Ancient Asgardian and Other Worldly Symbols" That was what Loki was reading? What for?

There was no use lying to his mother. She would ask him about what he was doing and no matter what he said, she would find her way to the truth. Frigga said nothing, but Loki knew what she was thinking.

"I remember Runa having a feather-like tattoo on the back edge of her shoulder. When I gave Eira a bath, I saw the same image in the exact same place. She had it her whole life, but it was always a light brown, but this time was different. I recognize that image. I have a feeling that it has a meaning, but I cannot think of anything."

"A feather-like image," Frigga repeated. "I don't believe it. Was Runa a skriver?"

"Skriver?" asked Loki confused. "Women who can read and interpret any language just by looking at it. I thought they went extinct centuries ago."

"Most were. Their ability caused some tension with other civilizations, and so they were targetted by our enemies. I imagine some still exist but are largely scarce. I just didn't think Runa was one. She must have been scared, but why? Skrivers served the royal family, we would have protected her."

"Because if people from the outside found out, she might not have been safe. And now Eira could have been in danger."

"Eira will be fine, Loki. She is a princess, no one would dare to harm her. She has a family who will protect her at all costs. Even if she has a special ability that some do not like, she will never be hurt."

Loki did not respond. He leaned his back against a self, reflecting on this complex situation. Even though he was very close to Runa, he did not blame her for keeping secrets. They only knew one another for two years, not enough time to reveal their entire pasts. Additionally, she had many reasons for hiding her abilities as a skriver. Maybe she feared Loki would not love her if she told the truth, lose the person she trusted and cared for the most and possibly not earn her daughter the love of her father.

Suddenly, the reasons for Runa's family not fully loving her becoming more apparent. It was not just because she was a girl, it was because she was a reminder of a forgotten type. Women who were targetted and killed for their abilities. Most had no memories of these women and those who did not care. Runa's family wanted to end the skrivers and with the existence of Runa, it was ultimately unsuccessful.

"I won't tell Eira now, but I will in a few years," Loki spoke after a few moments of thinking. "I cannot keep this hidden from her. I would not be right."

Frigga nodded nervously. Loki was seemingly taking the leap she and Odin could never take, telling the truth to their children. Loki looked afraid to tell his daughter the truth about herself, but Frigga was confident that her son would do it when the time was right. Maybe now was the time. She could tell her son everything. Tell him his true parentage, race, and identity. She had kept it hidden for over a thousand years and struggled to maintain the lie. Was it best to tell him now?

"I agree with you, Loki. Tell her when you think the time is right."

...

_Well, that was a lot to discover in a short period of time_ , thought Loki as he exited the bathroom. _And I feel completely exhausted. Great._

All he wanted was sleep and felt as he would fall asleep as he was against the comfort of his bed. His eyes were aimed at his bed, but a whine diverted his attention. Loki turned his head to see Eira with an expression of discomfort on her face, hugging her plush toy for her life. Loki immediately panicked. He had never witnessed Eira behaving like this in her sleep. Thinking further, he realized Eira may have never had a nightmare before.

Loki ran to his daughter's bed, kneeling in front of her and gently shook her awake. "Eira. Eira!"

Eira's eyes shot open. Her eyes darted to her father, immediately relieved to see him. She had tears in her eyes and was desperate for some kind of comfort.

"Daddy!" yelled Eira as she jumped to Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Loki wrapped his arms around Eira as well while he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Eira. I'm right here. You will be alright. I have you."

Loki paced around the room as he whispered to her. Once he could tell Eira was calming down, he sat down on his bed. He looked down at Eira, who had her head leaning against his chest while she sniffled her nose. Loki took a strand of her curly hair and wiped it away from her face.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Loki asked with a whisper. Eira simply nodded, not looking up at her father.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Eira frantically shook her head.

"If you do not talk about it, then you might have it again. I always feel better when I talk about my struggles with someone."

Eira sighed and looked up at Loki. "I had a bad dream. I was all alone. I not able to find you. It scary."

Eira was on the verge of tears once again, but Loki had a plan to prevent it from happening.

"Oh, Eira. You will never be alone. I will always be there for you. Additionally, you have your grandparents, uncle, and their many friends."

"You will never leave me?" asked Eira with wide eyes. "Promise?"

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise. Now let's get you back to bed."

Eira rapidly shook her head and pushed it against Loki's chest. "No!"

"Eira, you have to back to sleep. If you don't, you will not feel well tomorrow."

The princess was still not convinced, hugging her father with all her might. Loki sighed. He should not have expected to calm so soon after her nightmare, her first one at that. "You can sleep in my bed with me tonight; if that will make you less scared."

Loki could feel Eira nod against his chest. He stood up and laid his daughter on the side of his bed where he didn't sleep. He sat down and pulled the covers over both of them. He laid his head on the pillow and smiled at Eira, attempting to comfort her into sleep.

"You have bad dreams?" asked Eira in a sleepy voice.

"Sometimes," Loki responded as he stroked her black hair. "They always go away because I do not fear them. They are not real and never will be. I understand why you are scared, though. But one day you will realize you have nothing to fear."

Eira lazily smiled. "You brave, daddy."

"I try my best."

Loki watched his daughter fall asleep as she cradled his arm. It was truly astounding that he helped create this beautiful creature. He never thought he would see something so perfect until Eira was born and he first laid his eyes on her. From that fateful day, he was overjoyed to watch her grow into her own person. He feared the day he would have to tell Eira about her hidden abilities and her deceased mother.

But Loki would not hide it. Eira deserved the truth. Unlike his parents, he was not afraid of secrets.

* * *

Even though Volstagg's twin daughters were three years older than her, Eira still enjoyed playing with them. The now three-year-old had no children of nobility near her age that she knew of and whenever she was around other children, she was always the youngest one. Siri and Daven were patient with the princess, never making fun of her for not understanding certain topics. Excluding her father, Siri and Daven were the best to play with.

The day was settling into the night, the sky a deep orange with violet streaks throughout. Eira knew her father would be coming to find her soon, as he probably finishing his dinner. The children had already eaten and were letting out their last bursts of energy before they fell asleep for the night. While Eira waited for Loki to arrive in the gardens where she was playing, the twins were convincing their mother to let them stay.

"Mommy, we want to play with Eira," whined Siri.

Their mother sighed. "You can play with Eira another day. You girls need to come home. The maid is probably wondering where we are and I don't want your brother to worry."

Daven was the one to complain this time. "But Mommy!"

As Eira watched the twins argue with their mother, she wondered about something for the first time. Did she have a mother? Well, it was not the first time she pondered on this. For the past year, she had noticed that most people had a father and mother.

Yet Eira only had a father, and she did not understand why.

There was never a time where her mother was mentioned. Her father and uncle had their mother, so she knew she had to have one. The stories Loki read to her sometimes had a mother involved in the plot. As she perceived more and more mentions of mothers, Eira became more confused about the whereabouts of her own. If anyone knew the answer, it was her father.

"Eira, are you alright?"

The princess shook her head and looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyes eventually settled on Thor, who had walked over to her and was currently kneeling down to her level. He was smiling, but it was weak. The god's eyes expressed concern. Eira realized she must have a confused expression on her face and since there was nothing unusual in the garden, it most possibly made Thor feel slightly worrisome.

"I'm fine, Uncle Thor," answered Eira timidly. "I was just thinking. Where is daddy?"

"He is speaking with your grandparents," said Thor as she rubbed the top of her head. "He will be here soon."

"Oh."

"Don't be disappointed. Trust me, I am way more entertaining than your father. He is always so serious. Can you honestly remember the last time he laughed?"

Eira formed a frown. "I like playing with him more than you. I bet you can't tell a story like him."

Thor chuckled. "Oh, I guess I have never told you about my stories and triumphs in battle. And when did you learn to be so witty?"

"It's not your concern."

"You're keeping secrets from me now."

Uncle and niece jokingly bantered back and forth, either not entirely sure about where their conversation is going. Eira smiled the whole time, enjoying some quality time with Thor. They could have continued this charade forever, but two familiar voices stopped Eira from participating.

"She has taken quite a liking to magic, at least from what I am showing Eira. I think I should start teaching her soon, do you agree."

"Certainly. She is such a smart child and her fondness for magic reminds me of you when you were her age. Now, that feels like such a long time ago. Let's just hope she is not as misbehaving as you. You found your personality, which both made me both overjoyed and vexed at the same time."

Before Loki could speak his facetious response, a yell from Eira disrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy!" Eira ran away from her now disappointed looking uncle (though an adult, Thor was a child on the inside. Taking himself too seriously, wanting everyone to like him, this list could honestly go on and on for at least twenty more pages.) Loki looked away from his mother and turned to see Eira running to him as fast as a three-year-old could. The god smiled as he knelt down and held his arms out for his daughter. When she was close enough, Eira jumped into her father's arms and put her head against his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around her, chuckling as he spoke to her.

"For it being close to your bedtime, you are surprisingly energetic."

"If I didn't have to wait for you, then I would be calmer."

"Since when did you learn to be this witty."

"She definitely did not get it from her father," remarked Frigga sarcastically.

Loki turned his attention to his mother, glaring at her but still grinning. "Let's continue our conversation, shall we?"

The All-Mother nodded. "That is a fine arrangement."

...

Eira was strangely quiet as Loki prepared her for bed. Usually was pleading for her father to allow her to stay awake. Loki would refuse to succumb to her pleas and Eira would complain, but she would become tired and fall asleep as Loki told her a story. Tonight, she was surprisingly patient. Hardly speaking to her father, looking deep into thought. As the princess laid on her bed, her head against the pillow with a slight frown on her face, Loki decided it was best to ask her.

"Is something the matter, Eira," asked Loki as he pulled the covers over his daughter. "You are unusually quiet. Is there anything wrong?"

"No," answered Eira timidly.

"Eira, if something is wrong, you need to tell me. Nothing will ever fix itself."

"I don't know. I don't think you'll like it."

"Problems are never something people like. Eira, please, if something or someone is bothering you then -"

"Do I have a mommy?"

Loki froze, not expecting that to be her problem. He thought it would be something small. The tiniest problem that could only bother a three-year-old. But about her mother, a person Loki never mentioned. But Eira was damn observational for her age. She must have noticed other kids and their parents; how they had two parents instead of one like her. The word "mom" had to have been spoken around her and Eira must have figured out what it meant.

"Daddy? Did you hear me?" asked Eira as she tapped Loki's shoulder to get his attention. Loki sighed and looked into her eyes, which were surprisingly patient that probably would not last for long.

"Umm. Why did you want to ask me that?"

Eira sighed in disappointment. "I knew you would avoid the question."

"No, Eira. It's just … I am having trouble right now." Loki did not know what to say. How was he going to tell a three-year-old the truth about her mother? Eira did not know about the concept of death and it would be far too complex to tell her at such a young age. Even though he knew Eira would ask this question at some point, but not this soon. He was not prepared, although he was not sure if he ever would.

"You're lying. Why won't you tell me?"

Eira had tears on the corners of her eyes, trying her best not to cry. All she wanted was the truth, but her father was too scared. She did not think it would be this hard for him, but she now realized it was a touchy issue. She thought there would be a simple answer, but was obviously more complex. But Eira, like her father, was too stubborn to forget her question and move on.

Loki knew the right thing to do was tell her the truth, but how would he do it? Tell his daughter the grim reality, that was an awful thing to do to a three-year-old. It was not fair to keep secrets about her family from Eira, but he could not tell her the entire truth. He would not lie, but he would exclude some facts, make easier for Eira to comprehend. He could not think of what to say right now, but his mind would guide him when the time was right (which would be in a few seconds.)

"Eira, I'm sorry," spoke Loki as he took Eira into his arms. "I'll tell you what you want to know. Why don't we do it on my bed? Does that sound like a fair arrangement?"

The princess nodded, wiping the tiny tears desiring to escape her eyes away. As Loki carried her to his bed, she put her head against his chest, content with the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Loki put her on the other side of the bed where he did not sleep. He sat down on his side, deeply inhaling and exhaling as he thought about ways to tell Eira about Runa. He lifted his head and saw Eira looking at him with wide eyes - the same wideness as Runa's. She was being patient, waiting for him to speak.

Loki sighed. If he could not do this now, then he may never be able to.

"A year and a half before you were born, I met your mother," began Loki. "Her name was Runa. She worked as a servant in the palace. I met her in the gardens and we fell in love soon after. She was an incredible woman. So selfless, patient, and understanding. When we were together, I was always happy. She was the only person who truly understood me and did my best to do the same to her. She was also stubborn; always wanting to know what concerned me. Her hair was as curly as yours and you two share a similar facial and eye shape. I know one day you will be as beautiful as she was."

Eira nodded and looked down at the bed's blankets. Processing what her father had told her, she had so many more questions but did not know what ones to ask first.

"Did mommy have a family?" was what she decided to ask first. The only family Eira knew of was related to her father. Did her mother even have a family?

"Well," said Loki. That was certainly not what he thought Eira would ask. Even Loki did not know the entire truth about Runa's family. It was a delicate topic for his lover and telling Eira about why Runa was estranged from her family might upset her. But still, she asked and Loki knew she should answer.

"Her mother's family did not like her. Her personality and interests were not favored and understood by them. So she ran away. But she would not consider them her family. Her true family is you and me. She loved you more than anything."

"That's not nice," responded Eira.

"No, it's not. But she found people who cared about her and she lived happily."

"Why is Mommy not here? Where did she go?"

Loki knew this question would arrive at some point during their conversation. He would not explain something as complex as death to Eira, but he could definitely lightly sugarcoat the situation.

"At some point during a person's life, they have to go to a place and never return called Valhalla. It usually occurs when someone is of an older age, but it can happen to people of any age, but it is not very common, so you do not need to worry.

"Your mother got sick soon after you were born and she had to go to Valhalla. She did not want to leave you, but she was forced to go. She loved and was the first person to hold you. She was content knowing you were safe. Even though she is not with us, our memories of her live on and she is happy in Valhalla knowing that you are healthy and joyful. One day, we will go there ourselves and see her, but not now. She would not like it if you did not live a happy and fulfilling life."

Eira tried her best, but she could not hide her sadness for long. She was crying, upset that she may never see her mother again and how she could not remember when they were together. When he noticed his daughter's cries, Loki immediately pulled Eira into an embrace. He rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to get her into a more tranquil state.

"This isn't fair," Eira said in a muffled tone, as her face was still pressed against her father's chest. "Everyone else has a mommy. Why don't I have one?"

Loki sighed, thinking about how to answer Eira's question in an appropriate manner. "Life isn't exactly fair. There are other people who have similar situations. Not everyone has two parents. It's unfortunate, but they always have someone. You should never worry because I will never leave you."

Eira sniffled her nose as she looked up at Loki. "Promise? You really won't leave me?"

Loki smiled before he kissed her forehead. "I promise. I will always be with you."

The princess wrapped her arms around Loki, pulling him into a hug as she began crying his time, but for joy rather than sadness.

"I love you, daddy."

Loki's smiled grew bigger. "I love you too."

Eira fell asleep listening to Loki's heartbeat. Once he heard her even breathes, Loki carried Eira to the opposite side of his bed, gently laying her down and pulling the covers over her small form. Once Eira was comfortable, Loki laid his head down against his own pillow, finally allowing his body to relax.

Loki always knew that one day he would have to tell Eira about her mother, but he never thought it would be so soon. In a few more years, he probably would have been more prepared and have an easier time in his explanation. But as he thought further, maybe Loki would have never been fully ready. Telling Eira even the tiniest of details about Runa would have been difficult for him. Though it was nice to remember fond memories of her existence, it was simply a reminder of her death.

Nothing in life was easy, Loki knew that, but these last few years were his most difficult. Trying to get over the death of his lover while caring for a newborn was a duty Loki never thought he would have. But even with the rough situation he was in, Loki still enjoyed his time with Eira. He loved seeing her grow up and explore her surroundings, wanting to learn new things and never wanting to stop.

Even though she was not here, Loki knew he was doing everything Runa wanted for Eira.

* * *

To remember those who fell to death, Asgardians would typically turn the fallen into ash. It was the most respectful way to bury the dead in their society. Where they were buried would not be marked, as they were now part of the planet and gave life to the soil and plants.

Loki knew where Runa was buried, and it was a pleasure to know she was buried near the gardens, where they first met. He went slightly against tradition, planting Erika seeds where she was laid in the hopes that they would grow.

The morning after Loki told her the truth about her mother, Eira was additionally told where her mother was buried. The princess then waited for breakfast, making sure she finished before her father and made up an excuse to leave.

Now, she was standing where her mother's ashes were buried. Eira gulped nervously as she stared at the flowers, fully in bloom and standing at long heights. The princess kneeled down, looking at the ground while she tried to figure out something to say.

"Hi, mommy," whispered Eira. "Daddy told me about you last night. I wish you were here, but daddy said you were here, so I came to visit you. I thought it may be lonely.

"Today is an exciting day. Daddy said he would be teaching me how to activate my Seidr after lunch. I'm going to be an amazing sorceress! I thought you would be proud of that. Well, daddy will probably be looking for me soon, so I have to go. Bye, mommy. I'll do good for you."

Eira stood up and ran out of the palace garden. She had a smile on her face, excited for what the future had to offer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the beginning. 
> 
> The sequel has just been posted. Go to my page and enjoy!
> 
> As promised, here are the memes:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be9BeD3VIt0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhrZPWsAzLc  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/marvelmemes/comments/ic141o/i_can_do_this_all_day/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/marvelmemes/comments/cke62z/some_call_it_too_specific/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/marvelmemes/comments/aeud6s/loki_is_loki/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/marvelmemes/comments/b7a95t/who_else_thought_captain_marvel_was_good/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdl2uOXyUgk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngORPZj4wwY


End file.
